Crazy Days
by AwesomeOrange98
Summary: What would happen if happy-go-lucky Rin Kagamine meets playboy Len Kagene? Read to find out! Lots of crazy stuff happens. First story, please don't flame. Many couples inside Rin/Len,Miku/Mikuo Gumi/Gumiya and more. Rating might go up. But they most likely won't, maybe. Rated T for crude language and humor, strong languages.
1. Introductions

**Hello Everyone~, I'm sorry if you liked the way it was originally. But I was re-reading it and I got so messed up in the head. I realized I contradicted everything I wrote, some of the things were written wrong, and some of them just didn't makes sense. I realized that the chapters at the top were confusing. Plus, I wanted to clean a lot of things up in the chapters. But don't worry, I won't mess with the later ones and the Thanksgiving special. So, lets go.**

Chapter 1: Introductions

~Rin's P.O.V~

Hello~ I'm Rin Kagamine. I'm am fourteen years old and a freshman at Vocaloid High school for the Talented. My birthday is April 15th, I love oranges and road rollers, my favorite color is yellow and I'm easily distracted. Some would say I'm very naive, but I'd say don't believe them. I have blond, just-below-the-shoulder hair and blue eyes. I wear 4 barrettes to hold back my bangs and a bow on the side of my head, I used to have it on the top of my head, but people in the class kept complaining they 'can't see' behind me, heh babies. No matter how much I'd hate to admit….. I'm short. I'm always teased but my friends about it. I only have a few very close friends. They're really good people though! There's Mikuo Hatchune, he's sophomore with short, teal hair, super tall,compared to me at least and kind of shy until you get to know him, he also has a (not so) secret crush on Hatsune Miku. I'm friends with her too. She's also a sophomore with long, almost-to-the-floor twin teal tails, she's taller than me but just a little, she is a girly girl and almost always happy no one has ever seen her angry before. There's Teto Megurine she's a freshman with dark pink hair in large twirls and just a tad bit taller than me. She super energetic like me and called herself 'Matchmaker Teto' at times. Luka Megurine, who's a junior with long pink hair that goes down her back and taller than Mikuo, she's super smart and the motherly type but doesn't like to admit it. She's Teto's older cousin and she gets a lot of male attention, but only has eyes for Kamui-senpai and lastly Gumiya Megpoid he's a sophomore with short green hair and red-orange goggles, he's as tall as Mikuo and he is flirty at times, but he's not very good at it. However, it still somehow works.

We're an odd bunch.

Anyways, on to my family. My family is kind of wealthy. You see, my mom is a fashion designer and my dad is a doctor. They get lots of money, but we do miss having them around. I have 2 siblings, Rinto and Lily. People always ask if Rinto and I were twins. We look alike his hair's just shorter plus he's taller. The truth of the matter is Rinto is a year older than me. His birthday is a week and a day after mine. So, does that even make it a whole year? That leaving Lily as the oldest, she's a junior too but she still hangs out with us. Her hair goes down her back I won and her eyes are a little lighter than ours, dad's eye color. Today, is November twenty-fourth, mom and dad's wedding anniversary. As we walked to school, we tried to decide if all the preparations were done.

"Hey Rin," Lily called as she she kicked a empty can. "Did you finish mom and dad's family picture yet?

"Hmm" I said thinking "Not yet. I still need to finish up some stuff, like detail and value. Maybe I could work on it either before or after school. But Rinto" I turned to look at him "did you finish the cake"

"Yeah'' he said, proudly. You could practically see the sparkles. "It obvious that my skill is far superior than yours. I guess the things they say about the middle child, how they're so cool, awesome, and far more spectacular than the rest, are true!"

"Not to bust your bubble Rinto," Lily deadpanned "but I finished my speak days again."

Then, I heard so rustling noises in the bush, I saw a figure moving inside of it, but I couldn't catch what it was. I stopped and stepped over to it. "Hm?" Lily questioned when she noticed I had stopped. "Rin?"

"Well Lily you can take your wonderful speak and sho-''

"Hey Rinto, shut up!" Lily said as she turned away from me.

"Wha-" Rinto said before Lily cut him off and continued to watch me.

"Rin, what's wrong?"

"Didn't you see that motion, in the bush?" I said as I pointed to the bush. It rustled more as we walked closer to it. All of a sudden, A figure with a Pedo Bear head jumped put of the bush.

"AHHHHHH!" all three of us yelled as we nearly fell backwards. We all held each other as the Pedo person shook. I buried myself into Lily hair and Rinto had beads of tears in his eyes. Suddenly, we heard familiar laughter. We turned to the Pedo person and it started to pull it's head off. It's just Miku.

"Oh Miku, its just you" Rinto said sighing in relief as we all stood and dusted off our clothes. She continued to laugh

"Oh glob! You should have seen your faces!"

"Well…" Rinto said "I'm sure everyone would love to see their face if they saw the face of the devil too-" and that was the sentences that caused Miku to punched him in the gut. But I will say, she had a smile on her face while she did.

"Jerk" she mumbled "Hey Lily, Hi Rinny~" I flinched at the nickname but replied anyways.

"Hey Miku" I said while Lily mumbled a quick 'hey' before texting someone " Did you see that Disgea yesterday"

"Yeah, It was hilarious"

After a few minutes of senseless talking, we made it to the school yard. We had a good 45 minute until school started so I told them I'd see them later and ran the art room to finish up on my painting for mom and dad.

When I opened the door, I froze. What I saw shocked me to the fullest. I saw two naked bodies collecting clothes. The room felt atmosphere was thick and heavy, it smelled like sweat and... those activities. I slammed the door, which was probably not my best move since they could have heard me but right now I didn't care. I ran away yelling the name of the only person I can console to:

"LUKAAAAAAAAAA!"

~ Len's P.O.V~

"-AAAAAAAAAA" I heard a female voice yell.

'_What's their problem_' I thought while getting dressed. I shook my head not really caring. Miki, who was all dressed, walked over to the door and I followed her, with only my pants on. "I had fun Len." she said seductively and rubbed my arm. "We should do this again some time." I kissed her on the lips and nodded. When she left I could not for the life of me find that shirt.

"Where's that damn shirt!" I yelled as I looked under the teacher's desk, I bumped into a canvas and it's covered fell off. _This is an abandon art room right?_' I thought to myself ' _So why is there artwork in here'_

I walk to it and ran my fingers across. "This is really good, you can't even feel the brush strokes." It was a family picture of someone, they all look somewhat alike. It was … beautiful and very detailed. I was going to pick it up, when-

"LEN FUCKING KAGANE" a high pitch voice yelled and the door slammed opened

"*_sigh_* Miku….. What I do now" every time Miku yells, its only at me. Sometimes for no reason.

"How could you!" Miku yelled, stomping over to me. She stopped in front of me. She looked at me, blushed and clutched her hands. "P-put on a damn shirt!" and she hit me on the head.

"I would if I could fine it! And if this is about Miki, it's not my fault! 'Cause I told you she was the one coming on to me and I didn't want to hurt her feelings and-"

"EW! NO! I couldn't care less about your love life! All I care about is what you did to little Rinny!"

"….Who?"

" Rin"

"…huh?"

"Rin Kagamine, Lily and Rinto's little sister"

"…. come again"

" THE ONE HOW MADE THIS PICTURE! YOU FAT STUPID FATHEAD!"

"Oh" I said looking at the painting "Which one is she? I'll be good with either of the three-"

"EW! One of those is their mother!"

"Yeah so, she looks pretty hot." she hit me in the head again.

"Forget about her! You know what never mind that because YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

"What'd I do!"

"You didn't lock to freaking door and you've poisoned poor Rinny's eyes!"

"….. Oh, so that's where the '-_aaaaaa_!' came from"

"Yes you dummy. Now she won't stop saying '_fuck'_ over and over in different ways"

I smirked " So she like what she saw" then started laughing. Miku then hit me on top of my head " OW! Miku! Geez I was just kidding! If it means that much I'll apologie-"

"NO! Don't you go near innocent little Rinny! I know you _too_ well Len Kagane! If you go _anywhere_ near Rin and hurt her" she got in my face; just inches away " I will _KILL_ you"

And with that she left and I smirked

" Challenge Accepted"

_Chapter 1: Ended_


	2. Len meets Rin

Chapter 2: Len Meets Rin

~Len's P.O.V~

If Miku thinks she can tell me what to do she has another think coming. I walked into class and sat down next to my trusty side-kick, Ted Kasene. Well, maybe not _sidekick_ but a close friend. We've been friends since maybe,what? Grammar school? That's why he takes all the crap I throw at him... well not literally of course.

"Hey Len" Ted said while still looking at the book he was reading.

"Sup Ted, have you seen N yet?" I asked. Just so you know, N's my information guy. He's name's Nero Akita, though, he like to call himself a info-broker. I wouldn't blame him. he can get information on anyone and everyone. Rich or poor. He's only second best at what he does. The first is Neru Akita, his crush. They're not related. They just have the same last name. Oddly enough, there's like twelve other Akita's at this school.

"I saw him by the venting machine, why? Found a new playmate? Or is this just another bet." he said a little bitterly. I rubbed the back of my next.

"I said I was sorry Ted-"

"It doesn't help much, so answer the question."

"Y-yeah, I did" I sweat-dropped. Just in case you haven't noticed, this thing about bets is a sour subject between us. I guess I should tell you what happened. Two or Three years back, someone made me a bet that if I could get Teto Megurine to go out, and kiss me, I'd win 40 bucks. I had to get a picture of it though. Now, mind you, Teto has hated me since I called her pigtails 'drills' in pre-K. So, since Ted looks a lot like Teto, I asked him a favor. To dress up as Teto and take that picture with me. Even though he was mad about having to technically kiss me, he was even more upset about me making a bet involving dating or kissing Teto, already knowing that he likes her. And no matter how many times I apologies, he keeps saying he's cool and to just drop it.

"Well, I don't really know when he'll get back." Ted said, then the door opened. "Speak of the devil and he shall come.."

"Whose the devil?" Nero asked as he sat next to me. "What were you guys talking about?"

"You." Ted and I said together.

"Ah, so my services are in order? I do expect payment Kagene."

"As always. What you got on 'Rin Kagamine'" I asked while Ted went back to his reading

"_Hmmm" _he said looking in his info book "Rin Kagamine you got a good eye. She's an artist, honor student, her parents are Lola and Leon Kagamine, she's wealthy and the younger sibling of Rinto and Lily."

"Anything I can use?''

"What are you talking about? You can totally use this."

"Well, is there anything I can use to, you know, win her over?"

"What's in it for me?"

"I'll buy you lunch for the rest of the week"

"…. Fine. She likes oranges, I've heard from Luka she's very naïve and super 'innocent', and can be slow at times. So if you want to get with her you might have to be as straight-forward as possible. She's the youngest, so she's the most protected of all the Kagamine's. Expect by Lily. But don't do anything bad to Rin, cause Lily has resources, and she'll find out. She may not be as protective as the rest of the family, but she is completely without mercy." he flips the page. "She loves music, art, literature, basically anything that would be dammed artistic. I'm sure you already know her friends. She's about 5'6 and her bra size is a B going into a C."

"Do we even what to know how you got that information?" Ted asked

"Nope." Nero answered. "A info-broker never tells were the info is from.

"Fair enough." I say. "So, what class is she in?" Both Ted and Nero face-palmed."What? She's in our class isn't she?"

"More like she sits right in front of you" Ted said. Now its my turn to face-palm. Suddenly, the door opened and Teto walked in dragging a blond girl in. Ted nudged me. "That's her" he said. I 'oh'd. She turned and saw me and started blushing really bad. I thought back and blush too.

" Damn" I mumbled. "She's saw" I put my head in my hands and sigh. I shake my head, realizing this is going to be a little harder than I thought.

"What's up?" Nero asked

"She saw me" I said so only they could hear

"What?" Nero asks, trying to pry my hands away from my face. I shake his hand away and put one on my forehead

"She saw... this morning, with Miki and I. We were, you know, doing... activities."

"Serves you right" Ted said calmly "Told you to stop doing that at school"

"Some supporter you are." I said sarcastically. He shrugged and I stand.

"You going somewhere?" Ted asked

"What does it look like" I said finally standing "I'm going to apologize"

"Le gasp" Nero said in fake shock " The great Len Kagane himself is going to apologize! The world is coming to an end"

"Bit me" I said walking away from them. She was sitting on Teto's desk reading some manga named 'Fly High!' (AN: Its really good you should try it)."Hey Kagamine-san" I said and she looked up.

~Rin's P.O.V~

"Hey Kagamine-san" a voice said and I looked up. Blond hair and-

I blushed "GAH!" I shouted accidentally throwing my book in the air and falling off the desk on my butt "Oww~"

"Sorry, did I scare you-"

"I'm sorry!" I yelled standing straight on my feet

"Huh?" He said tilting his head

"I should have knocked it was rude of me to just assume that no one used that room but me! I'm so sorry an I promise it will never happen agai-"

"Hey hey hey! Breathe," I take a deep breathe and exhale. "Better?" I nod "Besides it's my fault. I should have locked the door." he said and mumbled something about Miki and begging

"Oh yeah, but I still should say sorry I should have knock and made sure if someone was in there first." I said with a pout

"But still" he said with a smirk on his face " If you want to say sorry" he put his hand on the desk behind me and leaned closer to me. I tilted my head.'_Where is this going'_ I thought as he caress my cheek. "You could go out with me sometimes" he finished and winks

"Y-you mean like….. Outside?" and then he face palmed. He leaned in a little closer. Our faces were only inches away.

"No, what I mean is-"

"NO LEN!" I heard Teto yell kicks him in the back. He falls on the floor and Teto just stands there on him.

"GAHH! TETO WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled as he tries get Teto off his back. Suddenly, she jumps up on his back him. "OW!TETO!STOP!DON'T DO THAT!" She continues to jump up and down, over and over again.

"No Len! Leave this one only! Dont you dare out you grubby little hands off her you hear!"

"Get OFF you freak-demon!"

"You heartless jerk!"

"You bread-loving weirdo!"

" You perverted playboy!"

" You drill-wearing nerd!"

" There PIG-TAILS, you PONY-TAIL WEARING SHOTA!"

" I'm not SHOTA, you energetic monkey!"

" That's why _joe mama _smells like _applesauce!"_

" That makes _no _sense whatsoever!"

"It doesn't have to since you SUCK!"

"How do I suck?" Len asks

"You just think your so cool!" she says as she stops jumping and starts to stomp. "And yet you've never gone out with such an awesome hand-made creation as myself? For shame Kagene, for shame!"

"…. Teto if you wanted to go out with me all you had to do was ask. I could totall-" and with that Teto went into to '_Teto attack-mode'_ and started to beat him. The door opened and everyone turned and saw Gumiya. He scanned the room, saw me, and lit up. He half-walked, half-ran to me and grabbed my hand.

"RIN COME ON WE"RE LATE!" he shouted as he tried to tug me outside of the room

"Wait, late to what?" I asked as he lead me down the hallways.

"You'll remember when we get there, now hurry!"

~ Teto's P.O.V~

" Teto get OFF!" Len continued to yell. even though Gumiya already came and got Rin out of here, I'm still here on Len's back torturing him. I don't see why he's being such a baby about it. Wait, well I do have him in a head-lock " Let go already! Why are you doing this anyways!"

" DON'T TOUCH MY RINNY! SHE DOESN'T NEED ANYONE LIKE YOU!" I yelled jumping on his back again. I was pulling his pony tail when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist and tugged gently

"Now Teto" a voice I now recognized as Ted said calmly "Don't you think that poor Len has had enough for one day"

I slowly released my grip on Len and he fell to the ground, but Ted's grip didn't. It's almost like his grip tightened as soon as I let go of Len. I blush and looked away pouting. I crossed my arms. But then, I covered my mouth with my left hand.

" Fine… but only since Ted said so" I said as Ted slowly let go. But just so we're clear I DO NOT LIKE TED! It's just the thing he did. It shocked me is all.

"Now Teto, you'll be good for me right?" he said as patted my head. My whole face was probably as pink as my hair. I HAVE TO GET OUTTA HERE.

"I-I-I'm going to find Rin!" I yelled and ran out the class

~Len's P.O.V~

"*exhale* Thanks Ted, I owe you one" I said relived

"Yeah, you owe me like twelve." He said; sighing " So you couldn't take Teto, man you must really be a shota" he laughed

" WHAT! No I wasn't even…. Panda hat"

Then, I saw a flash of teal. Heh, there's no way Miku could have figured all this out already. It's only been like, what ten minutes. I'm so in denial. That was so Miku, Ted tapped me on the shoulder, and told me there was a senpai at the door for me. I turned my and saw Miku. She pulled a negi out of nowhere and mouthed the words '_I'm going to __KILL__ you'_. I thought this thing was going to be easier than this, but there are some many wholes in this plan. "Don't ignore me assholes" I heard Miku's sickly sweet voice yell before she walked over and hit me with the negi.

'_What is going on'_

Chapter 2: Ended


	3. Leek vs Breadsticks

**An: So sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had to study for finals and I passed~ Anyone else had to study for finals? Anyways, I'll just get along with the edits so I can continue with everything else.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my imagination to write this story **

**ENJOY! R&R**

Chapter 3: Leek vs. Breadstick

~Mikuo's P.O.V~

When I got to school, I didn't see anyone, so I figured they already went to class or something. It was like about twenty-five minutes or something till class start and I was listening to Usee tell jokes. As Usee finished up his joke, Gumiya comes in and drags me out of the classroom and to a door that no one goes around anymore. He slowly opened the door and told me to walk in. I didn't think much of it and walked in anyways.

Inside, it was dimly lighted, there was a work desk and swirly chair in the middle of the room. On each side of the desk stood Rinto and Lily, wearing Men In Black , the chair turned around and in it, was Rin with her hair slicked backed in and all white suit and with a stuffed kitty on her lap; petting it caring-ly, almost like it was real.

"Mikuo" Rin started "Mikuo, Mikuo, Mikuo. You come to me, in your time of need, and ask me for my assistance, yet you don't have the decency to call me….. Godsister…"

I sighed. I almost expected this. Ever since I asked Rin to help me with the Miku thing she comes up with these crazy ideas to help me. I remember last time, she and _matchmaker _Teto put on wings and followed Miku around with arrows. Of course, they were fake but Teto got suspended for hitting a teacher in his cornea. Sigh good times. Note the sarcasm.

"You never _asked _me to call you Godsister-"

"Well, now I'm asking- no, commanding you to-"

"I'm not calling you-"

"Then I'm not helping you-"

"So, what's the plan this time" I asked propose-ly interrupting her. Rin rose an eyebrow and we entered our own glaring contest. When it because obvious you wasn't going to give in, I did. Rin's was too stubborn and I'm too impatient for this. "….Godsister"

"Very well then," Rin yelled and clapped her hands loudly, scaring Rinto, Lily, and I in the process. "Now I have the perfect plan to get you two together and it's FULL-PROOF!"

"Ok," I said "what is it?"

"Now, Miku 'left' her lunch at home, so you'll share yours with her and BOOM, romance. Perfect right?"

"How do you know she even _left_ her lunch at home" I asked

"She didn't." Rinto said, with a straight face.

"I took it." Lily finished, holding up a lunch with 'Miku' on it

"How did you," I started, then_ really_ thought about it. "Never mind, I don't really want to know. How do you know she won't buy one with the money she has in her wallet"

"She can't." Rinto said

"I took that too." Lily said holding up Miku's wallet. I face palmed

'_International super spies' _I thought as Rin walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"So, are you in" Rin asked

I sighed "Fine. But if this doesn't work..."

"Don't be such a worry-wart. If I know Miku, which I do, then I know she's all into this mushy, gushy stuff. Be ready, got it?" I nodded."Good. Alrighty everybody, lets get this place clean, first period's in about _**FIVE**_ minutes!"

*Time skip to the transitioning to the last period class*

Miku and Teto have been trying to get me to stay away from Len, saying just how_ dangerous_ he is. Which is why I am now wandering the hallways by myself. If you think it's because I don't want to hear what they have to say, then that's not it. I left because of all the craziness in the minds of my two best friends. This I is how it happened:

_*Flashback*_

_After class they dragged me to another classroom and made sure no one was following us. Once they made sure no one was in he class before dragging me in. They sat me down on the teachers' desk and stared me down. Even though it was only a minute that passed, it seemed almost like days._

_"Guys," I say "you know we only have 5 minutes to get to the next class-"_

_"Rin. Listen." Teto started. I tilted my head then nodded showing I was listening._

_"Mhm"_

"_Rin, as your best friend-" Teto said but was interrupted by Miku_

"_I'm Rinny's best friend"_

"_-and acting guardian-"_

"_What about Lily and Rinto?"_

"_- I beg- no, __**demand **__you to stay away Kagene!"_

_I blushed. After Gumiya carried me away, I met up with Miku and Teto, where they explained that Len was flirting me. "What, why?"_

"_What do you mean 'why?' Rinny?!" Miku said "That boy's dangerous!''_

"_Like, killer robot dangerous or giant zombie apocalypse dangerous?" __I asked, only half serious, smirking a little. Miku glared at me and Teto looked close to tears. I stopped smirking and made my lips into a straight line._

"_No~," Teto started as she grabbed my shoulder and started to shake me. "like 'oh-my-glob-he-broke-my-heart-so-bad-I-am-going-to-be-in-my-I'm-slowly-dieing-inside-emo-corner-for-the-rest-of-my-days dangerous!"_

_Hehe oh my _

_I sweat dropped "Well, can't we just be friends". __They seem to be taken aback by this and just stared at me for awhile. They looked at me, then to each other, and back to me. Finally, they sighed in relief._

"_O….okay Rinny,'' Miku said "But~ make yourself unappealing to him, ok"_

"_Like how!" Teto yelled "Look at this face, how is she unappealing in any way possible? Hmm?!" she said pushing my cheeks together. "She's freakin' adorable!"_

"_Teto! Stop that!" I yelled standing back and put my hands on my cheeks; pouting._

"…_.darn." Miku said putting her hand on her cheek. "Your right. What do we do?" We all thought for a minute and then Teto shouted._

"_Oh! I got it!" Teto yelled_

"_Oh really?" I asked, actually curious on what she was going to say. "What is it?"_

"_All we have to do is beat the adorableness out of her" she said calmly_

"_W-WHAT!" Miku and I yelled_

"_I'm doing this because I love you" Teto said moving closer "breadstick" she said bringing out the breadstick and using it like a sword. _

"_T-Teto! Wait!" I said, ready to protect myself when-CLANK!_

_Miku had brung out a leek and started to freaking fight Teto in a sword fight! I was just staring at the scene unfold by the door_

"…_.hey umm guys" I said uncomfortably as they continued to fight."I .. I'm just going to um go so…." I finished creeping out of the door._

_*End of Flashback*_

That is why I am where I am now. Still waiting for class to start. You'd think five minutes would have passed by now.. All of a sudden, I ran into someone that looked like Teto. Oh, I remember his name is…. Um Ted? Yeah that's it. I almost fell on my bum if not for Ted grabbing me.

He pulled me up and when I thanked him, his face brightened in realization. "Rin Kagamine? Right" he asked. I nodded "I've been looking for you"

"W-wha- me?" I asked, he nodded "Why? What I do?! A-am I in trouble? W-whatever it was, I'm sure Rinto did it! I won't say anything unless I talk to my lawyer-"

"I can't explain anything to you now, we only have three minutes til class starts." he said. My mouth fell opened. T-three minutes?! I've only spent two minutes in this hallway! He grabbed my hand and dragged me through the hallways, pass lockers and nearly push everyone aside. He lead me to room 237. This is the class they hold Anime Club..

We walked in and he lead me to a chair.

"Sit down please" he said and left. He didn't even wait for me to answer. Why am I here? Am I... supposed to be waiting for someone? I turned an looked out the window, seeing all the leaves fall and how they caress the ground. They also blend in with the color of the grass. Oh! I just remembered I need more green and yellow paint. I wonder if Mr. Shion has some I could have. I've wasted a good minute or so in here, so whoever I'm waiting for isn't coming. I walked over and reached for the doorknob. I turned it and walked out, only to walk into a wall. Except this 'wall' wrapped it's arms around my waist and made 'itself' cozy on my shoulder.

"Leaving already?"

~Len's P.O.V~

Geez, Miki is really getting to me. It's like she can't go ten minutes without me! It's kinda getting on my nerves. Ted came and got me like two or something minutes ago, saying he got her in a room all by herself and should be waiting for me. But Miki had to ease-drop and start with the questions, 'How is she?', 'I know her don't I?', and the one I hate most 'You're cheating on me aren't you?'. Why does everyone I'm with just think I'm going to cheat... never mind. I finally get to go to the classroom, and when I get to the door it opens up and Rin runs right into me. I wrap my arms around her waist and put my chin on her shoulders.

"Leaving already?"

"Ah!" she yells and start to wiggle, trying to get out of my hold. I tighten my arms around her waist and she starts to frail her arms. "Ah! Ah! Help! Stranger danger!" Oh, right. She hasn't seen my face yet. I look at her, eye-to-eye. She looks at me and then blush. "L-L-Len?"

"Hey little Rinny-"

"Idiot! Stupid! Baka! Why would you scare me like that! What would you do if I had had a heart attack! What would you have done! You would have killed and innocent girl for no reason! No reason WHATSOEVER! Then what would have done! Huh! HUH!"

"Hey! Calm down! I'm sorry!" I said as I gave her hips a squeeze. She blushed and 'hmp'. She looked away.

"W-What do you even what.. K-Kagene." she said, face still cherry red.

I smirked. "To finish our conversation, from earlier.." I said as snuggled into her neck.

"What was it about again?" she said, unaffected. Man she's good.

"Us, dating." she said, her face getting less red. "Come on, don't let our love be like Romeo and Juliet" I brushed my lips against her neck. She shivers and blush. I smirk. She's braking~

"I was forbid to see you." she said as she puts her hands on my shoulders, trying to push me away. She's so stubborn, I almost frowned. Just almost.

"Then, our love will be a forbidden one." I respond, my smirk coming back.

"Ah! A love so forbidden the lovers don't even approve?"she says, almost like she had just came up with the idea. It was evident on her face that she didn't.

"W-what-"

"Then I agree, starting~" she says as the bell rings. I jump and she takes this time to walk away from me. "Now! Goodbye, _'Lover-boy~'!_"

My hands turned into fists as I watched her leave. _'Did she just reject me! I'm the #1 prince in the world! She should be happy I even took interest in her'._

"I am so not amused" I say as I put my hands in my pockets and walk to my next class.

~Rin P.O.V~

As I left the room, a huge blush found its way across my face_ 'Why is he flirting with me?'_ I thought as I made my way to my last class

*Time Skip*

Lily, Rinto, and I were now at home cleaning up after mom and dad's anniversary. They were now on their way to a three-day cruise. It happened like it always does, mom and dad got a _wonderful _speech by Lily, and_ magnificent_ cake by Rinto and a _good _picture from me. I sighed it's always like this. Rinto and Lily always upstage me. It's not fair. Why can't they see I'm just as good as Lily and Rinto. I sighed and I told them I was tired and headed to my room. Or that's what they think. But what they don't know won't hurt them.

~Lily's P.O.V~

It was an hour since Rin went upstairs, Rinto and I were sitting in the living room, watching TV. I looked around the room and saw Rin's family painting she made by memory. Memory! If that's not enough to hang in the hallway, I don't know what is. I didn't know Rinto was looking at the picture until he spoke

"Poor Rin." he said, shaking his head.

"Yeah," I respond. "I think she feels under-appreciated."

"Uh, yeah, ya think."

"Smartass," I snapped. "I told you don't make the cake so good."

"What? And kill us all?" Rinto rolled his eyes. "Besides, what about you, Ms.-I-had-to-make-the-most-sentimental-speech-EVER"

"It was all part of my plan, so mom and dad would show how much they love Rin, you dumbass!"

He crossed his arms "I can't be a smartass _and _a dumbass at the same time, _Lillian_"

He just used my real name. He. Just. Used. My. Real. Fucking. Name...He's going down. I grabbed him by his collar and started to shake him, while he was laughing his head off. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Lucky punk." I said to him as I let him go. I opened the door and was shocked at who was on the other side..

Chapter 3:Ended

**That one's up. You guys should tell me if there's something you guys think I should, or shouldn't change. Okay. R&R C:**


	4. Your Grounded

Chapter 4: Your Grounded

~Rinto's P.O.V~

I followed Lily to the door still laughing from previous activities, but became as quiet as a mouse when I saw who was at the door. At the door, was in the flesh and blood, in all her baby sister glory, Rin. And not too far behind her was the little leach himself, Len Kagene.

"What the hell!" I yelled, sending angry/questioning looks at Rin. She just avoided my glares and looked down and mumbled something "What?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it." Rin almost yelled at me.

"Who do you think your yelling at!" I yelled. She shook her head and glared at me.

"Well, I don't know but I think I'm yelling at Rinto Kagamine!"

"Why you little-!"

"Stop it! The both of you!" Lily yelled; of course as the eldest it was Lily's duty to stop Rin and I from going head-to-head with each other. "Now Rin, how are you outside, and you went upstairs an hour ago?"

She looked so calm. And then looked at Lily like she was crazy."I went out my window."

"Should I rephrase that?" Lily asked and Rin hesitantly nodded her head. "Why?"

She sighed. "I went for a walk"

"In all black?" I asked and she glared at me.

"It was just in case I wasn't home in time for curfew and had to sneak in." she explained.

"Like you wouldn't have had to if you didn't leave." I mumbled but was heard.

"What?!" Rin yelled.

"Rinto!" Lily scolded as Rin glared at me

"I'm going to my room.." Rin said, as she tried to walk passed Lily and I. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back in front of us. "what?…"

"We're not done here" I said looking between her and the little twerp "What about Len"

"I carried her home," Len said, finally speaking " and it wasn't easy either" he said putting his hand on his cheek. Ha-ha, Rin must have hit him. Good Rin, that's my little sister.

"Rin," Lily said, gently "Why didn't you tell us, sweetie," Lily walked up to Rin and pulled her in a hug; patting her head "We could have gone with you-"

"No." she said quietly.

"Well, why not!" I yelled. I turned to Len. "Leave"

He just shrugged his shoulders and turned to Rin. "Bye Rin" he smirked. Rin just snuggled into Lily and mumbled a quick bye. "Hm?"

"Yea, whatever, bye" she said. If you really looked at her face, you can tell she's blushing. What did that shrimp do?!

He walked out the door and closed in behind him. Lily held Rin at arm length and slowly spoke "Rin….."

"….Yes"

"What the hell was that!"

"N-nothing!" Rin yelled. "W-why would it be something?"

"Liar." Lily and I said at the same time. We stared at her, but she still decided to deny.

"N-nothing happened." Rin started "h-he just kind of f-flirted with me today, at school, ok nothing to it."

We were all quiet for a second until I patted Rin's back saying. "Rinny did… Len say or do anything, that made you uncomfortable-"

"No! Rinto!" she yelled as she backed away from us; blushing like there is no tomorrow.

"Never mind all that" Lily said, quickly pointing at Rin "What's up with this walking thing. You seem to have it pretty down packed"

She sighed "I do it to clear my mind nee-chan"

Lily and I were shocked. She's never called either of us nee-chan or nii-chan. She must clearly be tired or something. Lily and I looked at Rin, then to each other. We did it a few times,and then Lily and I huddled.

"I guess we could let her off a little easy this time." Lily said glancing back at Rin.

"I'm right here." Rin said, raising her hand

"But we can't let her off that easy, she could have gotten arrested." I said

"Wearing black, at night, not going to get caught. Duh." Rin said, putting her hands on her hips

"Well, yeah, she could have gotten us in trouble too." Lily said, putting her hand on her chin. "What if mom and dad found out about this? I'm sure they'd think we need a nanny or something-"

"Sure, save your own butts why-don't-ya!" Rin yelled, getting in the middle of our huddle "I'm in the _same _room. Pretty rotted place to have a huddle about me huh?"

"We have come to a conclusion!" Lily yelled

"You have?"

"We have?"

Lily hit me upside the head and cleared her throat "Rinny, no matter how much I hate to do this," she pointed her finger at her "You. Are. Grounded!"

"EH!?"

~Rin's P.O.V~

Well, they should really ground me in a less awesome atmosphere. All I can't do is go outside, for like what? The rest of the night. That's no fun, but I still have my Xbox, my 360, the TV, the internet, etc, etc.

But, I just decided to sit in my air conditioned room, on my bed, listening to my Ipod and drawing. Every once and a while, popping a caramel, that Rinto made, into my mouth. I sighed again as I looked at my finished artwork. If I look at it, it looks like a cartoon version of mom and dad.

I closed my book as soon as the door opened. Rinto walked in carrying a tray with a sandwich, a box of orange juice, and a bowl of oranges. He walked over and sat on the bed, taking the bag of caramel from me.

"Hey!" I yelled

"Rin," he said, using his big brother tone of voice "You know if you eat all these sweets, you will get sick." he put the tray next to me

I laughed. "I can't help it, there just too good." Rinto started to laugh with me, but stopped after a moment.

"Rin," he said seriously "you know mom and dad love you right?"

I looked at him, sadly. "I know but, *sigh*, those moments with mom and dad are over, it's just a dream, right?"

"I guess you could say that but," I looked at him and he patted my back, giving me a small smile "dreams come true, don't they?"

"Hm~ well…."

"When you wish upon a star~"

"OK,OK, OK,OK OK, just don't start singing!" I said, using jazz hands.

"Ha-ha, good. Now, finish that and meet us downstairs. We're having movie night."

"But…. I'm grounded."

"….So."

"_You_ grounded me…."

"….So."

"We have school tomorrow…."

"….So."

.

.

.

.

"I'll meet you downstairs."

I love my not-so-responsible siblings.

-The Next Day-

I _HATE_ my not-so-responsible siblings!

We stayed up half the night (and a little bit of the morning) huddled up in Lily's room scared out of our minds. Well, not _'our'_, more like Rinto and I. All because some idiot _coughcoughRinto cough, _suggested we watch Paranormal Activity 1, 2, and 3! Lily slept like a freaking baby, and Rinto got a good 4 hours of sleep. While me, poor little me, was up all night curled up in a little ball between Rinto and Lily. Right now, we are walking to school, _early_, I may add, all because Rinto wanted to avoid Len, because he'd 'cause trouble'.

As we walked to school, Rinto looked over at me and noticed my glaring at him and he started to laugh nervously.

"Rinny." he started to whine. "I said I was sorry-"

"Don't you _dare_ 'Rinny' me." I said as it seemed like demonic spirits started to float out of my body.

"How about you climb on my back and I'll carry you the rest of the way."

I thought about it and crossed my arms, while pouting. I jumped on his back and he helped me up. Almost immediately, I fell asleep nearly forgetting I was mad at him.

~Len's P.O.V~

I sigh. Damn that Miki. Why'd she invite me to the school so early, if she wasn't even going to be here! Maybe I should brake up with her. I am getting bored with her. Plus, I've had my eye on another pretty pearl. I smirked as I began to think about her. I walked into the classroom and speak of the devil, there she was. I walked in front of her desk and pulled the chair out in front of hers. I sat down and studied her face.

I rested my head on my left hand and pushed some hair behind her ear. Now that I look at her she is as cute as Teto and Miku would rant on about. She looks so….

"Innocent…" I whispered. I scanned her face and my eyes fell on her glossed lips. She looks so kissable at the moment. I inched closer to her, just inches away from her face. I could feel her warm breathe on my lips. 'Just a little closer' I thought as I closed my eyes and leaned closer to her

~Teto's P.O.V~ (Teto, it's been awhile)

My walk to school had been quiet, since it was only Miku and I. Well, we had been talking, but we did have a lot of awkward silences in the middle. Usual Rin, Rinto and Lily would keep the conversation going.

When we got to the school, Lily was outside flirting/talking with Rei. Geez, you've been going out with him for like four months. We get it, we're forever alone and your not. Damn. As we walked through the hallway, we saw Rinto playfully punching a very red and irritated Mikuo, in the arm while yelling 'wimp'. When Miku saw Mikuo, she blushed and ran to her locker.

"_Hmmm….interesting'_ I think _'I think it's time for Matchmaker Teto to appear!'_

My eye sparkles as I ran to my classroom to get my planner book. While, getting scolded but Luka on the way.

I get to the classroom and moved to open the door, when all of a sudden, Len runs out with a red face and looking frustrated. "What's his problem" I whispered, irritated. He just shoulder-checked me. Me! The great Teto Megurine! But I'll let it slide since I have some match making to do.

I entered the room and saw Rinny, leaning on her desk while rubbing her eyes. She looked at me and smiled tiredly.

"Hey~ Rinny-Rin" I said cheerfully as I sat in front of her, forgetting about the planner book.

"Hm~, hey Tets" she said putting on another lazy smile.

"Just waking up, huh?"

"Yea, and I," she put her hand on her forehead. "just had the craziest dream."

"Was it about Ted?" I asked seriously. She already knows how I feel about this subject...

She smirked,"No Teto, I will not touch your discotheque love."

I puffed out my cheeks, "Whatever, what did you dream about anyways?"

She leaned back on her desk and rested her head on her palms, "I dreamt… that Len kissed me….."

Suddenly, face had turned into Hatchune Miku. If you don't know who that is, do as Luka would say and GOOGLE IT! Then, the bell rung and I was forced to sit in my seat. Not knowing if the world around me was crumbling.

Chapter 4: Ended

**Well, that was the 4****th**** chappy, I think that I will add vocaloid references in each chapters.**

**Lynn 'Ne'-chan: I know what you mean, but I decided to just change the title, but I have another story with a similar name but the story in one point with the title**

**Guest: Well, I'm glad you really like my story, I didn't know that the ideas were cliché, please excuse that :D, I hope you continue to read it **

**Angel Royal: I'm glad that you love my story, and thanks for the double review. I really didn't expect to get a review, or a follower, I thought of deleting the story actually. I was thinking that the story line was everywhere, which it kind of is. I know that its amateur work, but I'm new to all of this.**

**Thanks to everyone who has followed, faved, or even reviewed! I hope you liked it, R&R **


	5. Just be Friends

**Well, I am back. Sorry to all those who follow my story, I am soo sorry for the long wait, really. I wanted to upload earlier but I was busy with school. Orz. Well, on with the story! Btw**

**Bold= texts**

_Italic= A different way of pronouncing something_

**Oh yeah and I don't own anything... cause I'm poor, boo**

**Enjoy!. R&R**

Chapter 5: Just be Friends

~Rin's P.O.V~

People was acting weird in class today. Teto kept the expression of Hatchune Miku, whenever I turn around to ask Len something, he'd just look away and blush, and I keep getting the feeling that whenever I look away, someone is glaring at me.

I look up to see Teto just staring at me, I don't mind, at least she doesn't look like Hatchune anymore, but it's started to creep me out. Maybe there's something on my face. I start to rub my face and when I pass my jaw she gets that face again. Arg!

~Len's P.O.V~

Dammit! After what happened this morning, I can't think straight! All I can think about is Rin, and the kiss, and how soft her lips are and- dammit! Stop it! I can't even make eye contact with her, this is pathetic! I am Len Kagene, Len fucking Kagene*, dammit! This isn't suppose to happen to me! This is suppose to happen to _other_ people! Geez, I feel like banging my head against the wall.

Suddenly, my phone started to buzzed in my pocket. I got it out, like a ninja, i may add, so the teacher won't see me, and went to my inbox. Turns out I had 5 new messages, 1 from Miku, Teto and Ted, and 2 from Miki. Umm, since Ted is my friend, and will most likely send a message that won't scar me from life, I'll go with him.

**Congrats dude :)**

Huh? Did i miss something. Well, now lets go with Miku's

**I will make sure your dead is painful :D**

What the hell Miku! Do _not_ threaten me with a smiley face! That makes _no one _feel better about death! *Sigh* I guess I'll go to Teto's

**... what is this I hear about my bff dreaming about you kissing her :(**

My face flashed red. 'Dammit stop that'. I glace up at Teto 'I can't let her know that it effected me this much'

**IDK, maybe she's finally falling for my charm**

Well, that seems about normal. I hit send and sigh. Then, an eraser flew and hit me on my head. I looked up and saw Teto and she just glared and pointed at me, signaling she was going to snap me*. I sighed going to check Miki's texts.

**i didnt c u earlier :'(**

**Y do u keep looking at Kagamine :(**

I sighed and replied:

**Well, I couldnt find u and she sits right in front of me so I have to or I wont see the board**

Wow, that was a duh moment and a lie at the same time, and yet people tell me I'm _not _awesome. Pfft, bitch please, I'm fabulous

**R u gettin smart wit me?**

**And if I am?**

**U cant txt me tat way!Im ur gf**

**About tat,I think we should break up**

This one didn't come back immediately like all the other ones

**Y**

**Just because**

Just then, Miki just got up and ran out the classroom. I know she was crying but I didn't really care. Sensai told us to study and ran out of the classroom, following Miki. 'Stupid teachers, no one actually studies when the teacher leaves'. I looked around the room and saw people already out of their seats, socializing. Figures, people move fast.

"Hey, Len."

I looked up and saw it was Rin who was talking. I blushed and turned away.

"What do you want" I said, a little coldly, even for me. When she didn't answer for a while, I looked at her. Her face was a mixture of sad and angry. I jumped when I saw tears start to form at the corner of her eyes.

"Why in the world are you being so mean to me!" Rin whispered loudly "What did I ever do to you, and why now! Just when... when" she started to blushed, wait and I'm getting confessed to?! What! I'm not ready for this! Wait, what am I talking about? I've been confessed to before, I can handle this! "I thought that..." No, no, no I'm not ready for this! Not from Rin, If it was Miku, or Teto I'd... WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING! Miku and Teto are NOT Date options "…that we…." Well….. Here it goes...

"We could... be great friends..."

"F-friends?"

"Yeah, I mean..." I heard nothing after that. She just wants to be friends, just friends with me. No girlfriend, nothing on the side, just... friends. I can already here the laughter from everyone:

_Miku: Ha, you think Rin wants someone like you?!_

_Teto: I pity you fool!_

_Mikuo: Wow dude, just sad..._

_Ted:*shakes head* I knew you couldn't do it._

_Lily: As if my little sister would want to go out with the likes of you._

_Rinto: She could do so much better._

_Luka: I can't believe you thought you had a chance!_

_The whole school: Len Kagamine couldn't get a girl!? What a loser.._

_*everything goes dark and he suddenly he sees Rin smiling at him*_

_Len: Rin!_

_Rin: *looks at him and frown* you thought I'd want to go out with you! Like I'd ever... *turns and leaves slowly*_

_Len: Rin wait!_

"-and wondering if you wanted to go to my house with everyone else, but since you don't like me I gue-"

"N-no!"

"Eh?"

"I would love to go... I've just been a little on edge today."

"Oh, really? That's okay! We're going to after school, kay?" she says, her smile slowly coming aback on her face.

"Y-yea, by the way is this a d-"

"The teacher's coming!" Someone yelled and everyone rushed back to their seats. A lot of people fell but managed to get up and in their seats before the teacher came in. But by the time the teacher walked in the bell ringed, signaling lunch. Rin got out her seat and turned to me.

"Hey Len," she said with a huge smile on her face "want to have lu-"

"NOOOOOOO!" I heard Teto yell, before grabbing Rin and running out the class with all of their stuff.

"Um, ok?" I said. 'How does Ted like that?'

"Len," Ted called. "come on, lets go eat lunch."

"Mhm" I nod and get my stuff, then we head out.

*Teto's P.O.V.*

We were now at our usual eating spot, the roof, with Miku, and Rinto.

"Rin," Rinto said, with a dark aura around him, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU INVITED HIM OVER TO OUR HOUSE!" Miku started talking, while cleaning the juice she spit all over herself.

"Rin, that's a bad idea, what happens if he tries to make a move."

"He won't." Rin says calmly as she eats more of her orange.

"Yeah, 'cause if he does-" Rinto says before Miku and I cut in,

"I'll kill him" we all finished.

"Guys he won't," Rin assured "he knows we're just friends, I told him during class."

"And how did he react when you told him."

"Oh, he didn't say anything, but he had thing look on his face that shows he understood, see." she said as she mimicked his face. So, he wasn't listening. We all sighed as we realized this.

"Rinto, you'll be home right." Miku asked munching on a leek sandwich she got from who-knows-where.

"Yeah," I agreed "So, you can keep an eye on Rin and Len."

"No" Rinto said.

"What!" Miku and I yelled. We turned to Rin.

"Did you know about this." we yelled at here. She shook her head no.

"...But Lily will be there, right?" Rin asked Rinto. He just shook his head.

"Lily has a date with Rei. Rin we told you this yesterday!" he yelled at Rin. She, in return, frowned and replied,

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry, I don't think I remember 'cause I was too busy getting the SHIT SCARED OUTTA ME!"

"Oh, right" Rinto said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"What are we going to do?" Miku asked looking at us.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Birth control?"

~Len's P.O.V~

Ted, Mikuo and I were sitting outside eating lunch in silence. And not a comfortable silence, one of those 'there's a thong in the laundry son, and it's not your mother's' silence. It's getting irritating..

"So," I said "Why is Mikuo here again?"

"Well," Ted says, finishing one half of his ham sandwich "I invited him..."

Silence again..

"Why?" I asked

"I need help." Mikuo answered. We looked at him, telling him to continue "I'm having girl problems-"

"Then I feel bad for you son." I said, Ted then elbows me in my side and tells him to keep going.

"You see I really like Miku," he says, "but I'm not sure if she like me or not."

"You like Miku?" Ted asked. He gets this soft smile on his face and nods.

"Isn't she, you know, crazy?" I add.

"Len!" Ted says and gives me a 'are-you-serious' looks.

"Yes-"

"EH!" we said as we look at him. He just smiles and continue.

"She is," he continued "but that's what I really like about her, she's not afraid to be herself, and does whatever she wants when she wants to, and doesn't take no for an answer, it's awesome if you ask me."

"Wow, really?" I asked with a funny look on my face. Mikuo slams his fist on the bench he's sitting on. Neither me nor Ted expected this from timid little Mikuo, so to say the least, we got scared.

"Shut up," he snaps "you've never had a girl that's you think is hard to get! I get that! But that doesn't mean you can chastise me about who I like, and why I like them! So shut the hell up Len Kagene!"

When he said that a picture of Rin went through my head, and I'm sure I blushed. I started to scratch the back of my head "My bad," I said. They both seemed shocked shut then Mikuo smiled. "I guess that was pretty rude.."

"Hey, it's alright." Mikuo said, lightly punching my shoulder, "I kinda snapped at you, so it's my bad. By the way, who were you thinking of a minute ago."

I blushed deeper, "W-what are you talking about." I said as I looked away. Ted seems to have wanted in on the fun.

"Would you be thinking about a certain blond girl." Ted said, teasing me even more.

"W-What! N-n-NO!"

"Wait." Mikuo said smirking, "Does this certain blond girl name, by any chance, starts with an R?" I just started blushing harder as they start to laugh.

"s-SHUT UP!" I yell from embarrassment. All they do is snicker more, I glare at them, but their is unaffected by it, "Well, at least I'm doing something about it!" they both look at me with a _'huh' _look on their face, so I continue and point a Mikuo "I said you liked Miku for a while and did nothing about it, and you," I point at Ted " have liked Teto since the 4th grade. What have _you_ done about that!"

"Well," Ted says, while looking away to hide is blush "what have _you_ done about it?"

"Well, _she_ invited _me_ over _her_ house" I say with proud, sticking out my chest.

"Translation," Mikuo said, "she invited you over to play video games and pown you in MW3 huh?" I froze for a second and look at Mikuo. "She invites us over all the time, that's all that happens."

Everything is silence for a minute and they started to laugh even harder than before.

*Face palm*

~Time skip~

It was about time to go home. It was such a weird lunch time, I only managed to eat half of it. Now I'm staving, I was waiting for Rin and the others by the front gate. I heard foot steps jogging up to me. I look and see Rin in front of me.

"Ready to go?" she starts walking and I look around.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked as I followed her. She puts her finger on her face and look up,

"Lily's on a date, Rinto has choir, and Miku and Teto went to the mall. So it's going to be just us till my parents get home, and I'll never know when they get home. I think their on a cruise or something."

"J-just you and me?" I state, she nods. "At you house?" again, she nods. "By ourselves?" she nods and turns to me then says,

"Are you ok? You act like you've never been at home by yourself."

'_Oh, I've been at home by myself" _I sigh "Yes."

"Then we have not problem right?" she smiles and we continue to her house.

"…Right…"

~Time skip~

We finally make it to her house, and its pretty average. I expected it to be super big, like the spoiled rich kids on the TV. Then again, Rin, Rinto and Lily aren't spoiled rich kids on TV.

Their house is two stories, the kitchen, living room, dining room and master bedroom are downstairs. So 2 or 3 bedrooms must be upstairs, maybe 1 ½ bathrooms up stairs. And maybe a family/game room. Every room downstairs, except the kitchen, have white carpet, the wall are pale orange, and cream furniture. The kitchen has brown-wood floors and pale white walls.

Rin put left over cake and some tea on the table then went to go change. I tasted the cake and ended up eating the whole piece. Hm, good cake.

Minutes later the phone rang. Rin still wasn't back yet, so I picked in up. But when I answered no one said anything, so I hung up. Rin had finally got downstairs, wearing yellow shorts, a black hoodie, and black socks.

"Sorry, did I take too long" she asked, rubbing the back of her head, I was going to shake my head, but then nodded.

"Haha, kinda" I said as she sat down next to me. "The tea's getting cold, it's almost lukewarm now."

"Hehe, my bad," she laughed. "hey want to play some games?"

'_Oh, so he was right..'_ I think. "Yeah, what do you have?" We got up and tried to walk over to the stairs, but my foot got caught on the table leg and I fell forward. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact that never came. After a moment, I opened my eyes and saw I had fell on Rin and we were in the most awkward position ever. I had Rin's hand pinned and I was in between her legs. If I didn't know any better, I was trying to rape her. It was quiet as we stared at each other. Then, Rin's face turned red and mines soon turned pink.

"L-Len?" she stuttered, moving her wrists around.

"A-ah, s-sorry-" I said as the door opened. We both turned to the door and saw two adults, a male and female. With shocked/ angry looks on their faces.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh," Rin said "hey mom, dad, how was the cruise?"

_M-mom!? D-dad!?_

-Chapter 5:Ended-

**Oh boy, Len really screwed himself over this time huh? Course it's my fault but hey, what's a story without Len abuse XD.**

***Btw, a review said, they enjoyed Len's last name being f**king, deemed by Miku. So there you go^^ **

**Well hoped you enjoyed it**

**Reviews:**

**Guest: Ok, Ok, I'm not going to delete the story, but I'll answer the rest of those questions in a later chapter, just for torture *evil smile***

**KimmyG15: Thanks :D**

**xX little kagami Xx: Sorry you can't have a brother like Rinto, but if it helps I don't even have a brother like Rinto XC. Here updated for you XDD**

**So, what do you guys want to happen to Len?**

**Is Rin going to get grounded again? Was she even really grounded in the first place?! **

**You decide! Leave a review XDD**


	6. The Life of Miku

**I've been thinking that I could make like little extra chapters so I have more spaces to include everyone else's love life. But if your like, WTF I wanted RxL I did not sign up for this, DO NOT SKIP THIS CHAPTERS, they may have something to do with the story line. Mmkay? Mmkay. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Does not own bla bla bla I'm poor yada yada yada R&R **

Chapter 6: A day for Miku

~Miku's P.O.V~

-Same day as the previous chapter-

Rin was walking to my last class, the one were I had with Luka, my ex-boyfriend, Kaito, his girlfriend, Meiko and my crush. FML. Everyone, except Rin, Teto, and Luka **(She has not been in this story since chapter 2, I should put her more),** thinks I'm still head-over-heels in love with the guy.

But I never did get that expression, It's pretty stupid to me. Isn't you head already _over_ your heels. I sigh as Rin waves me goodbye and put my hand on the door knob. I open the door and face-to-face with someone's back. How does that make any sense. **(*shrugs*). **

I almost fall flat on my butt, but whoever I ran into has good reflexes and was able to grab my hand and pull me up.

"Thanks-" I say, but quickly blush seeing who I ran into.

Mikuo.

I see him blush too and realize he still has my hand, "Oh, h-hey Miku" he stutters and lets go of my hand. I think my face got sad for a second but I quickly gave him a smile.

"Hi, Mikuo-kun, how are you"

He smiles and I almost faint "I'm good, great actually, how are you"

"I'm doing just great too, actually, things could be better" he starts to walk my to my seat.

"Hm, what's wrong than" he asks, pulling a chair up to my desk.

"Well, I don't like this class very much" I say leaning on my desk. Then he just suddenly starts to pat my head

"Don't worry Miku, I know algebra's not your forte, but I could always lend you my notes if that's it, even though I'm not that good anyways." he rubs the back of his head and chuckles. I start to laugh with him. I stopped when I realized he messed up my bang and pouted. He stops to and tilts his head. Perfect. I take my hand and starts to ruffle his bang.

After I'm done, he gets that WTH look an his face and we both started laughing again. Sadly, good times don't last forever, because Kaito and Meiko walk into the classroom, laughing and giggling and acting all lovey dovey. I think of Mikuo and I being like that but sigh because I know it's never going to happen.

"Are you jealous," Mikuo asks, looking at them sitting together

"….yes, …. and no{1}" I mumble

"Huh?" he asked looking back at me. I just realize how confusing I must have sounded and giggled

"I'm not jealous of him, just of what he has"

"And what does he have"

"Someone who cares about him…" I sigh

"But you do have someone who cares about you"

"I know that, I have my mom, dad, little sister, Rin, Teto-"

"I'm not talking about them, Miku, you don't have a fan club for nothing, it's filled with guys, and girls which I would watch out for" I giggled " that would love to go out with you…." he mumbled at the end

"Huh?" I asked

"Nothing. So don't you go talking about not having people who love you" I nodded "Good. But whatever you do don't go to your fan club, I serious they might rape you" I jump but he starts to laugh. I bonk him on the head

"Oh, Miku's here?" Meiko said in a fake shock voice "Did you notice her Kaito honey?"

I didn't say anything, I usually would, but I can't do it in front of Mikuo.

"Nope, I hardly notice her at all," he said back "guess she's nothing to notice then.{2}" they starts to laugh and I ball my fist, hoping they would shut up already

"Actually Miku is somebody everyone want to notice" Mikuo says. They stop and look at him

"Yeah, who couldn't notice her with her stupidly long, teal pigtails" Kaito laughs. Mikuo shakes his head

"But you just said you didn't notice her, so wouldn't that make you blind, beside, Miku's pigtails are 3.45cm shorter than they were yesterday" he looks at me and winks. _'How did he-'_

_BRIIIIIIIII~NG!_

The bell rung and Mikuo went to his seat and Meiko and Kaito haven't said anything to me for the rest of the period. After the end of class, Mikuo offered the walk me out but he stopped in front of my locker and grabbed my hand.

"Hey, Miku"

"Y-yeah…"

"I was wondering if you, umm wanted to hang out, umm this weekend," I blushed "well, it's me and Ted, so I was wondering, if you and a friend would want to hang out with us. But if you don't want to you can't"

"N-no" I nearly shouted. He seemed shocked and confused. "I-I mean I'd love to"

"S-so it's a date?" he asked. I nodded

"Yep, a date"

~Time skip~

"EH~! He asked you out~" Rin and Teto said. I had just finished telling them hat happened. I was blushing out of my mind. I kept thinking about it and smile crawled its way on my face.

"Oh by the way, Teto, what are you doing this weekend" I asked

"Nothing…. Why?" she replied

"Oh, no reason," I said, playing with me pigtail "I just set you up on a double date-"

"YOU WHAT-!"

"-with Ted"

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Aw, I love ya mate! Get over here!" she said trying to give me a hug. Ouchies.

~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~

As I walked in the house, my little sister, Yuki, ran up and gave me a hug.

"Hey Yuki, where's mom and dad?" I asked

"Mama's in the kitchen and daddy's still at work."

"Did you learned all that by yourself?" I asked as I picked her up, she nodded "aw, look how smart you've gotten"

"Yep, so can I go to school with you soon" she says, and I shake my head no "Why not"

"You have to grow some more" I explain, she tilts her head "you don't want people to step on you do you?" she shakes her head "So can you wait a little longer" she pouts but nods

"Miku," mom yells "stop messing with your sister and help me with dinner" I sigh

"Okay mom" I put Yuki down and whisper to her "she only said that because I was messing with you" she started to giggle " You were always her favorite" she started laughing "I bet she always think why can't I be more like you- she's right behind me now isn't she" she nodded. Crap.

_Wrack!_

~Time skip~

Yuki and I were in the living room playing a few rounds of Tic-Tac-Toe when the phone rang.

"I GOT IT MA~!" I yelled as I got up. As I answered I looked at Yuki, who had her hands on her ears, laughing. I stunk my tongue out at her and answered "Hello, Hatsune residence"

"_Hello, Mika?"_

"Mrs. Kagamine?"

"_Oh, Miku, I was calling to ask if you know if my children are home yet?"_

"Well, Rin is, why do you ask"

"_Well, I called earlier, but this young man answered instead, and it didn't sound like Rinto…. Are you sure Rin's the only one at home?"_

"Well, she did say something about a friend over-" I heard a car screech, a bunch of yelling and Mr. Kagamine answered the phone

"_Who was this friend? Do I know them? Are they a good influence? Boy or girl? How many of them? Do they smoke? Drink? Do drug? Coke? Mina? Marijuana? Crystal? Crack?"_

"Um, Len Kagene. No. I don't know. Boy. 1. No. I'm not sure. No, and how do you know so many drugs Mr. Kagamine."

"… _I don't want to talk about it…" _

"_Miku!"_ Mrs. Kagamine yelled _"How can you let Rin go home by herself with a boy! Of all thing! Set her up with a rapist why don't yha!"_

I can't believe I'm about to do this "Mrs. K calm down, I'm sure this guy is a very good kid. I mean, he is Rin's friend, right? He can't be all bad"

"…_.. well, if not, we are going to be there to watch out for them, right Leon"_

"Wait, aren't you guys on a 3 day cruise?"

"_Well, it was suppose to be, but the passes lied, so we're on our way back home now"_

'_Sorry Teto, party at Rinny's was a totally fail'_

"Oh! Are you sure you guys don't-"

"_Miku" Mrs. Kagamine said _

"Ye-yes M-Mrs. Ka-Kagamine"

"_We. Are. Coming. Home" _and the call ended. Oh boy.

After that, I've been trying to call Rin, Rinto and Lily, but no one is answering their phone. After an whole hour of trying to call there house, I told Yuki to go upstairs with mom and left out the door. I locked it of course. I swear I was going to the school to find Rinto and Lily but, I ran into Mikuo on the way. And forgot all about that.

**There we go, now we all know why Rin's parents aren't at there cruise and are home earlier right. And we learned that Mikuo's not should a lily-livered punk huh? I hoped you all liked the Chappies cause I'm thinking of you guys!**

**{1}- If you ever seen TMNT on Nick, you'd know I got that from Master Splitter, "yes…. And no" I loved that part XD**

**{2}- I didn't want to make Kaito and Meiko the bad guys, but I wanted Miku to have an ex-boyfriend problem, and besides from Mikuo, Kaito, for some reason, was the only one that came to mind. And since Lily was already with Rei and is Rin's sister so, who else besides Meiko.**

**Well, now that we all know why her parents aren't on their cruise, exampled why Miku and Teto aren't going home with Rin and had a little glimpse of the love life of Miku we can get on with the story…. Next chapter~. But, if I do anymore extra chappies, who should I do it one? When? Where? Why? O.o that was uncalled for but whatevers,**

**R&R :D**


	7. Meeting the Parents

**Two chappies in a row, I'm on a roll! On with the story!**

Chapter 7:Meeting the Parents

~Teto's P.O.V~

AH! My poor Rinny-hun has gone into the devil's pit. I was walking to the mall with Miku. But I'm finally glad that that shy crab we all know and call Mikuo finally got up the nerve to ask out our little diva here.

But still…. Our Rinny. Is at home. Alone. With Len. I can already imagine the file, nasty, rated-r stuff he's doing to her:

_They would watch a scary movie. Len's choice of course, and Rin would get scared and cuddle up to him. Len, being Len, would probably take this chance to advance on Rin. _

_He would suddenly pull her on his lap and wrap his arms around her. Rin, being naïve as she is, would look at him question-ly and he would kiss her. Rin would be shocked and let Len continue to kiss her. He would then start to kiss her neck. Rin being new to the feeling would just moan and let him keep going._

_He would lay her on the couch and slowly started to undress her, starting with her shirt and bra, touching her all over, until he got her just were he wanted her._

"_Rin….." he would say as he finish undressing themselves "are you ready?"_

_She would nod her head and they would began their descend to their journey to the stairway to Heaven_

"….Teto?" Miku said, tapping me on my shoulder and giving me a handkerchief. I thanked her and took it from her to whipped my nose*.

I cleared my throat and continued to look for outfits for our double date this weekend.

"If we had approved Rin and Len relationship" I started "It could have been a tripier"

"Teto, that's not a word" Miku said " besides, you know what Len does, and we can't let that happen to Rinny, okay"

I sighed "Fine…"

~Len's P.O.V~

"Oh," Rin said "hey mom, dad, how was the cruise?"

'_Rin now is not the time to have an open conversation with your parents like this'. _

"Umm, Rin, who is this?" her mom asked her

"This is Len" she points me with her head. I quickly get off of her and sit on the ground with my legs crossed. Her dad seems slightly irritated while her mom is most likely trying to kill me with his glares.

"Rin…" he says, " Go and help you mother put up the groceries"

"Ok dad" she gets up, dusts off her shorts and walks out the front door to get the rest of the groceries. Gulp. Before I know it, her father and I are sitting across from each other. Me with my head, like a sad puppy and him looking leading of a country.

"What was your name again, son." he asked/commanded "And look at me when I'm talking to you" I look at him and his face was way more scarier than I thought.

"L-Len Kagene, s-sir" I stutter. He looks like he's thinking of something

"Hmm, Kagene, I've remember them, their good people…." he explains. He looks at me again "What were you planning to do with my daughter"

"N-nothing sir! I promise!" I said as flailed my arm "It's just a misunderstanding! A terrible, uncalled for misunderstanding! I swear!"

"That's good" he said nodding "because this _is_ my youngest daughter we're talking about, you do know that right" I nodded my head, seeing him that I understand "You know Rinto and Lily, my other children right?"

"U-um, yes sir, I've already met them" I said, not looking him in the eye, which I'm pretty sure made him much angrier.

"Hm" he hummed "I wonder what Rinto would say if he were to find out." I shivered "I wonder what he would _do_". I won't have to wonder, I can already guess what he might do. I remember the info I got from Nero about him.

_~Flash Back~_

_I was eating lunch in the classroom with Ted. But, I told Ted to go find Nero, and he's been gone for about 15 minutes. Suddenly, the door opened with them both standing there in the doorway. Nero walked over to me with his arms crossed, and huffed._

"_You needed my assistances?" he asked. I nodded. "About Rin?" I shook my head "got bored with her already?"_

"_The idiot hasn't even got her" Ted said. I huffed at him._

_[Len Kagene had glared a Wild Ted] _

_[Wild Ted is unaffected]_

"_I need info on Rinto Kagamine" I said._

"_Rin's older brother?" he asked. I nodded. "What's in it for me?"_

"_Teto's number?" I say, Ted hits me in my shoulder "Kidding, I'll give you Neru's number" after I said that his ears perked up "Now… do we have a deal"_

"…_Deal…, ok Rinto Kagamine, basketball captain, is in the cooking club, GPA of 3.2, and studies say he is very protective of Rin"_

"_Why would studies say that?" Ted asked. I nodded in agreement._

"_Well, there are reasons Rin's fan clubs are held and kept secret. Even though she gets lots of chocolate on Valentines day, they're all anonymous. Last time a guy even looked at Rin the wrong way, if you know what I mean, he was absent for weeks. Then, there was this one guy who actually smacked Rin's butt. They say he transferred the next day."_

"_How do you know that had something to do with Rinto?" Ted asked_

"_He was the last person they saw/spoken with" Nero explain. "I would try to get on his good side before trying to hit on Rin" he said as he left. I gulped. This is going to be a little harder than I thought. _

_~End of Flashback~_

Now that I think about it, I kind of wish I had asked about info on her parents.

Rin and her mom then walked into the room a sat down. Rin was going to sit down by me but her dad cleared his throat and motioned her to her room. She sighed, but sure enough went to her room. Everything was silent until they heard her door close and lock before-

"WHAT THE **HELL** WHERE YOU ABOUT TO DO TO MY **DAMN** DAUGHTER!" her mom explored in my face.

"Honey," her dad said "calm down" he said. She huffed but sat back down next to him. "Now, my wife has already told me that she informed your parents about the…. Incident." _m-my parents!? "_They're on their way here to talk about it and discuss a proper punishment. Till they come, you are allowed to speak to my daughter but do **not** go into her room" {1}

"Yes, sir" I said as I got up and walked up the stairs. I saw a wooden door with 'Rin' painted all across it. I sat on the floor next to the door and knocked on it. "Rin?" I heard movement and foot steps.

"Len?" she questioned

"Yeah," I answered leaning on my arm; sighing

"What did they do?" she asked

"They called my parents and are going to talk with them" I replied. She was quiet for a moment before starting again

"Len"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, this was a bad idea. This is all my fault, I shouldn't have invited you here. I'm sorry" I heard a sniff.

"H-hey, its alright. Besides, I'm in trouble all the time, what's one more?" I heard another sniff "Please don't cry." It stopped for a moment and heard a click, and I realized she opened her door and sat next to me.

"Did they say anything about me, you know, being a bad daughter" she asked as she leaned on me

"No," I said leaning my head on hers "they never said anything bad about you."

"Really?" she said as she snuggled against me shoulder. We sat there in silence until we heard the door open and like 2 or 3 times. Well, I'm guessing the drama's gonna start about now.

~~~~~Drama Bomb~~~~~~

*Rin's P.O.V*

We were now sitting in the living, Len, his mom, and dad on one couch, mom, dad, Rinto and I on the other. Lily's upstairs, acting nonchalant about it all, say things like 'girls have needs sometimes'. I sighed as Rinto tried to squeeze in between mom and I.

"Leon, Lola, it's been so long since we last saw you guys" Len's dad said.

"Yes, it has , how have you been Al, Ann" he answered with a small smile on his face.

"Ah, you know, same old, same old, but things have been great." she said, taking a sip of the water we gave them "But, what is the problem here?"

"The problem is" Rinto said, I don't know if the didn't feel the dark aura around him or if they just decided to ignore it, but it appears they we not effected but it "what your son tried to do to my little sister!"

"Rinto," dad said "calm down," Rinto sat down and apologized "Now, moments ago, we came home to a disturbing site with your son and my daughter"

"May I ask what is this _'disturbing site'_ you saw Leon." Ann said, using her fingers to make quotes "Because I remember walking in on a very disturbing site back in high-"

"Ann!" mom yelled, her face lightly flushed "Not in front of the kids!" she calmed down and cleared her throat "Well, when we got home, we found your son, Len, in a very compromising position with our daughter, Rin"

They were quiet for a moment until Len's dad, Al, started with "Well, kids are gonna be kids." mom, dad, and Rinto stood, yelling "what!?" he continued "Well, they are teens, hormones right? I mean I'm sure we were just as bad as they are now"

I look over to Len and he just put his head in down in shame. He must have sensed me looking at him because he looked up{1}.

"_Shameless much?"_ I mouthed. He nodded and mouthed back _"You have no idea"_ I giggled silently, so no one would know. Only Len saw and he started to laugh with me

"Is there something funny young lady" my dad said. I looked at him to see him and Rinto were staring at me, while mom was still talking with Mr. and Mrs. Kagene.

"No daddy," I say, looking back down at my lap.

~~Time Skip~~

Mom and dad decided not to ground me, I can't close my door and I have to come home right after school for a week. Plus, I have to do a solo for an bouquet. I don't really mind that part actually, because this time, Lily and Rinto can't outshine me this time.

Since mom and dad can't trust Len and I in the same room alone, and we need someone to help Rinto not kill Len, I called Teto, Miku and Mikuo, and Len called Ted, because he thinks all of those other people would kill him too.

I told him he's crazy. Mikuo's totally on his side.

When they all got here, we kind of turned it into a slumber party thing. Because Lily 100% hated the idea of it being a 'sleep-over' thing. The girls were in my room, and the guys in the game room. Well, at least now Len only has one person who wants to kill him now huh?

But us girls were more Bad Girls Club and the guys more Judge Judy. Teto, who was kinda neutral in this 'RinxLen' debate, was arguing with Miku, a anti-RinxLen fan, while Lily, being a watcher. I didn't understand what was going on, all I remember was being told by Lily to move outta the way and kicked in the bottom{2}.

There was a knock at the door and one of Lily's friend, Lenka, walked in and gotten thing calmer. By then, Lily had convinces us all to go to the game room. In all reality, she only wanted to go because Lenka told her Rei had they were having people over and was here.

It was crazy. People got owned, people cried, people got therapy, we all did karaoke, precious oranges were thrown, good banana's were swished, leeks the people got hit with they did. But by the thing everything was over, we all ended up pasted out.

*Leon's P.O.V*

Al, Ann, Lola and I were sitting in the kitchen. The kids were upstairs in the game room, with all their friends of course. We were talking about things that happened after college, and our professions. And of course, our children.

"Leon," Al said " about Rin-" I cut him off

"Al, we already said we don't really need to talk about this-"

"Yeah, I know, but you need to. The way you treat Rin is as if she's a prisoner. She is a growing girl, why are you so strict on her?" he put his glass down and looked me in the eyes "I know that's your baby girl, but you will have to let her go sooner or later"

Lola and I sigh "We know that Al" Lola said "but she is our little girl"

"I know Lola, and I know we won't be able to understand since we don't have daughter." It was silent for a while, then we music to a song called Adolescences start and heard Rin start to sing. After a while, we heard another voice that we didn't recognize.

Ann sighed, saying "That's our boy" looking lovingly at Al. I looked a little shocked and so did Lola, but who would have thought of least of these two. After about 2-3 hours, the four of us talked and they decided they would leave.

We walked up the stairs and looked in Rin's room. They weren't in there, so we decided we'd look in the game room. They were, and you'd thing they had had a party by the way they were.

{3} Teto was laid over Miku, who was in the middle of munching on a leek, Mikuo was on they couch just barely, Ted was passed over the table, Rei, who was laid on the floor on his stomach, was being used as pillow by Lily, Rinto was using Lenka's lap as a pillow, and her leaning on a wall. While Rin and Len was cuddling up together on the second couch, with Rin laying on his chest and his arm around her waist.

"AWWW~" Ann whispers, while clapping her hands together. Lola however was far from happy. Actually, she looked ready to kill. She glared at the scene and was about to yell at them before Al grabbed her, Ann covered her mouth and I closed the door.

"What the hell, guys!" she mumbled under Ann's hands.

"Now Lola," I said trying to calm her "we can't just curse teenagers out of their dreams, can we"

"Fuck that! I can!" she struggling. Al then carried her back down stairs. I turned to Ann and quickly apologized.

"Don't worry about it, I know how she can get" she assured

"So, what do we do about them?" I asked

"Let them sleep, they'll be fine"

"But they have school tomorrow," I say seriously "my children have never missed a day of school."

She laughed. "Come on Leon, one day won't kill them, besides, you all should have a family day. You guys may not know it, but I'm pretty sure your kids miss your company."

"But there well be like 40 other kids with us!" I silently complained

She laughed. "Leon, you were always such an exaggerator. It doesn't have to be tomorrow, any day, duh!" she turned to leave "We'll be leaving now, ok. Have fun!"

Oh joy

~~~~The Morning~~~~

*Rinto's P.O.V*

I woke up to find myself on Lenka's lap. I know we started dated, but that was just yesterday. I shook her awake and sweat dropped at the sight. People laying on the floor. Hehe, reminds me of my first party.

I was walking out the door and just as I was about to walk out, I was Rin cuddling up to Len on the couch. I swear if they did the do I am going to kill someone.

~End of Chapter~

**So, how was that! Terrible right! I know! Yep, I'm sorry if this chapter seemed crappy or rushed in anyway. I'm sorry if you were expecting better because to be honest, I was too.**

**{1}- That actually works. I do it all the time. Caution, does not work while moving, side effects may be knocking things over, creeping other people out or walking into walks :D**

**{2}- This is my favorite threat to anyone and everyone, it doesn't make sense but is super effective. But don't use it on people you don't know cause you get cursed out -_-**

**{3}- Yeah so their dad knows their friends name, what? Wanna fight about it **

**Review Time**

**KimmyG15-OK, Ok, I Updated! Please put the leek away!**

**Usooka- here yah go :D**

**RandomReviewer- I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for the idea too, I kind of used it for Len's parents, you know, since they're all easy going and stuff. I think I'll have to use the rest of it too**

**Lenlover- Sorry she didn't get grounded, but she did kind of get yelled at. I think, and I do plan on having another walk in scene, just for you! :D. So please don't send slender man after me!**

**Hope you liked it R&R, and don't forget to review *wiggles eyebrow***

**Vocaloid: -_-**


	8. Thanksgiving Special

**So, Thanksgiving's coming up, so I've decided to make a short (maybe) story about all their Thanksgiving. So this won't be an official chapter, this'll just be a holiday special. But don't worry, I'll still be working on the chapters of the real story too. Hope you enjoy it :D**

~Rin's P.O.V~

I rubbed my eyes as I looked at the clock. 5:30am. Another all-nighter, but at least it's Thanksgiving. I pulled off my headphones, that were currently playing 'Resonance' from Soul Eater{1}.

I put my notepad down, and stretched. Drawing can be a hassle sometimes. I realize how loud my headphones were when I heard the next song playing, every word. Yep, so lucky I'm can still hear, right?

I walk downstairs, in my pajamas, and see mom sleeping on the couch. I walk in the kitchen and see Rinto spicing up something in a pot.

"Rinto?" I whisper. He jumps and turns around. He sigh in relief when he see it's me. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just putting some seasons back, they were all over the table, hehe" he says, I raise my eyebrow. "Fine, I'm seasoning these sweet potatoes, if she wants to make a pie outta these, I'm going to kill myself" he wrinkles his nose. I giggle.

"You better not let mom hear you say that. She can easily kill you in the kitchen"

"Don't remind me" he says giggling with me. I yawned "Rin, have you been up all night?"

"Um… no?" I asked

"Rin this is the third time in a row. It's not good for you" he shakes his head

"I know, but I can't help it." I rub my eye "It's becoming a habit, sorry"

"Don't be sorry, there must be something bothering you"

"Which is?" I said, he shrugged his shoulders. I looked over and see some purple stuff boiling in a pot. "It could be the dinner, it could kill us"

~Time Skip~

It's now about 6 and I still haven't had a lick of sleep. I find myself walking to my parents room. I walk in and it's empty, but the bed's messed up. I climbed in the bed and snuggle in the covers. I haven't been in this bed since I was a kid. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

~Lola's P.O.V.~

I woke up from my nap and walk in the kitchen, only to find Rinto cooking the Thanksgiving meal. I stump over to him and he hears me coming, but when he turns around, he still has this 'oh-shit' look on his face.

"Rinto, what do you think your doing." I say, a dark aura growing around me.

"Um,"

"Do you have a problem with my cooking? 'Cause if you do, you can always complain to the chief." he was quiet, "didn't think so" I pushed him aside and walked in front of the stove

"M-mom wait!" Rinto suddenly yelled

"What?" I answered with an attitude

"M-mom…. Y-your cooking's not that good!"

"WHAT!"

"You don't put the pineapple on the ham until after it's cooked, you have to put chicken broth in the dressing or it won't taste that good and dry, you actually _have_ to put something _in _the sweet potatoes to make them sweet, and I don't even know what and _if _that purple stuff is even _edible_!"

"How dare you! ARE YOU SAYING I CAN'T COOK! You ungrateful little runt!"

"UNGRATEFUL! That's not what I'm saying at all, _mother_{2}!" he yelled at me, angrily "I'm saying you can't cook very _well_"

"Well, I never!" I yelled, stalking out the kitchen and up the stairs. He followed me

"Never what!? Cook? Well, you could have fouled me!"

"You lucky little bastard! Your lucky I don't rebirth you and name you 'My Bitch Kagamine!" I yelled as I slammed my door. That ungrateful little bastard! How dare he! I've been cooking for him since he was 10.… with Leon's supervision of course, but still. I saw something moving in Leon and my bed. I walk over to it and it was only Rin. I smile looking at her, seeing her all innocent and sweet.

"My sweet, sweet daughter," I said, moving a piece of hair out of her face "… your so much better than your brother"

~Time Skip~

Well, it's now around 2 or 3, and Rin and Lily are up. Their currently getting ready for the guests.

~Rin's P.O.V~

Well, earlier I was woken up by mom and Rinto screaming match, I can't remember what it was, but I only got worst when dad got home. Not to mention Lily just _had_ to add her two cents. So after while, I walk down stairs and asked everyone what's up. They all got quiet and went their separate ways. I had no idea what all that was about. But, I just found out I'm like the peace in the house, and that I should never try to sleep in again.

I jumped out the shower, and wrapped myself in a towel. I hummed as I walked to my room. I opened the door, walked in and was about to unwrap my towel when someone 'a-hem'. I jumped and nearly screamed

"M-Miku! What the hell! How did you get here! How did you get in here? Why are you here!" I security wrap my towel as she walks over and puts her hands on my shoulders

"Rinny, calm down, your dreaming" she says, I calm down a little "Naw, I'm kidding, this is real, …and I'm here to rape you" I was about to scream, but Miku started to laugh. I glared at her as she screamed "I'm gonna piss myself"

"Miku! That's not funny! I nearly had a heart-attack!" I wrap my arms around myself, to make sure it's not falling or showing anything "What are you doing here anyways"

"Oh yeah, me and my parents came here early, so your mom asked me to help you to get ready."

"How long have you been here?"

"Only a few minutes after you jumped in the shower, and look, I already got your outfit out." she exclaimed. Ok, I'm really grateful to Miku, because without her, I would have just threw on some jeans and a pretty blouse. Probably. She has a really good fashion sense too. I mean, just look at her. She has on a pretty white camisole over a strip-less black dress that came mid-thigh with knee-length black socks. To tie up her usual pig-tails, she has these pretty black and pink hair-tie thingy{3}. I mumble a thanks and looked at what she had out for me.

It was a white dress, it has no sleeves, ruffles at the top, a ribbon that wraps around my upper body and it puffs out at the bottom{3}. Not enough for 'cupcake' hands, but it's enough for me to sits cross-legged.

"Miku…" I start

"It's beautiful, right?" she finishes for me. I turn to her and nods "You parents got it, for you"

"R-really?"

"Yep, they thought you'd look beautiful in it." I smile "I'll give you a moment to change" she says as she walks out the door. I begin to get dressed as soon as she leaves the room.

~Len's P.O.V~

It was 3:30pm and my dad told me to dress fancy and threw me in the car and started driving like a madman.

"Dad! What are you doing!" I yelled as he just avoided hitting some boy scout and old lady crossing the street. Well that one was kinda their fault, we had the right-a-way.

"Son, we're late ok! Your daddy is late! Now we got to hurry and fucking get to this damn place before all the damn food is gone!"

"Dad, you can't talk to me like a kid one moment and start cursing the next, besides-"

"Well, Len I'm sorry, but if we don't hurry soon, we'll be left with nothing"

"But dad-"

"We can't talk about it now Len, daddy has to focus"

"But, dad-"

"Len, not now-"

"DAD!"

"WHAT LEN!"

"YOU LEFT MOM!"

"…"

"…"

"GODDAMNIT!" he yelled as he made an illegal U- turn and almost got us hit by a speeding car. But we made it… just barely.

~Time Skip~

We finally made it to our destination and I've never been happier to be on solid ground. I nearly got on my knees and kissed it. But mom said it'll mess up my suit. I sighed. It's not even a whole suit. It's just some brown slacks, a white shirt and a brown vest with a yellow tie{3}.

I looked around and noticed we were at Rin's house. Damn, now I'll have to deal with Rinto, their mom _and _their dad an one place,_ again_. Swell.

We walked in and was welcomed by Lily, who was wearing a simple, but nice yellow blouse and black knee-high skirt. She actually believe she was a young lady.

"You comin' in or what?"

I said _believe _didn't I? We took of our shoes and walked in, all I saw were adults talking to each other. I can recognize a few of them. There's some guy's parents, Nero's mom, Neru's mom, Teto's mom and Luka's dad talking, Ted's parents and, ARGG, Miki's parents. Before I know it, Rin's parents walk over to us, and greet my parents.

"Al, Ann," her dad says "how have you been"

"Great since the last time we were here" my dad says with a chuckle "How's things been for you guys"

"Well, thing this morning were-" her dad starts but was interrupted when her mom seemed to have punched him in the back, hard too.

"Everything's been great, just as great as always, as great as they can be" she says with a smile on her face. Personally, I don't care if she has a smile on her face, she's still creeping me the math out. "Oh, you've brought Len with you," she still has a smile, but her eyes say 'I can kill you and make it look like an accident'.

"Yes, where are the other kids" mom asked

"Upstairs" her dad says, rubbing his back. "Go head up, but don't touch my daughter" Thanks Rin's dad, just, wow

"Yes sir" I basically ran upstairs, and sigh in relief. That was almost like standing in a room with all my exes. Only worst, and I didn't even do anything to Rin, except at school that one time…. The that almost party we had.

I walked into the game room and found everyone in there. I saw Rin, Rinto, Lenka and Miku sitting on the chair, some white haired person and Miki playing Just Dance Disney, Ted and Teto sitting on the laptop, and Mikuo and Luka's getting chips. I'm guessing Neru and Nero either didn't come or trying to find a signal.

I walk in and everyone turns and looks at me. I feel three glares of hate facing towards me and is freezes.

"Hey Len.." I hear Rin say and everyone faces her. "What, I greeted him sue me," she looks at me and smiles "Come sit down, you watch anime, right?" I walked over and sat down next to her, still getting glares from everyone else. "Well, do you?" I nodded my head "Good, 'cause that's all we're allowed to watch today, would you rather watch Darker than Black or Soul Eater. Miku, Teto and Lenka voted for Soul Eater and Rinto, Mikuo and I choose Darker than Black, Ted's good with whatever and Miki and Piko are just gonna play Just Dance"

Well, that's a great place to put me, if I pick on side, Teto and Miku can kill me, and if I pick the other, Rinto can kill me by his self, than again, he can just kill whenever so….

"How bout Soul Eater, I hear that's good"

"Oh would you look at that," Rinto said "pretty boy here watches anime too"

"Yeah," Miki said "you'd think he'd think he was too good for him"

"Miki, let it go" the guy, um Piko said. Miki just humped and look away. I don't know who you are, and right now I don't care, please be on my side. He paused the game and looked over at me with a smile "What's up, I'm Piko Utane"

I shake his hand "Len Kagene"

"I never thought this day would happen," Teto whispered to Ted "when one shota meets the other, the fan clubs would love this", Ted nodded in agreement. We both looked back at them shouting "I'm not a shota!"

~Time Skip~

Well, it's been a few hours since I got here and we've all ate, played games and all that other stuff, now it was time for me to go. Rin decided to walk me out.

"Thanks for coming Len, it was really fun having you over" she said as I walked out the door

"No problem, by the way it was so much better than the first time" we both laughed. Suddenly, my parents honked the horn. I sigh "Guess it's time for me to go now." she nodded, and put her hand on my shoulder and kissed my cheek.

She opens the door "Bye Len, see you at school Monday" and closed the door. I walked to the car door, and got in. My parents looked back at me and my dad said "I like this one best" I blushed.

"Dad, what are you talking about, w-we're just friends" I tried to explain, my mom just 'mm-hm'. We rode to the house with them asking me question about my future with Rin. When we got home, I got ready for bed, while I was waiting for sleep to come to me, my hand found it's way to cheek that Rin kissed. I smiled and curled up in bed.

**Well, the ending wasn't very good, but I wanted to upload this today, but I might just edit it later, maybe not today, I'm still working on chapter 8, so it might be up but either today or tomorrow, but since this isn't a real chapter, you don't have to review but that would be nice. **

**R&R**


	9. Luka has something to say too!

**Ok, right now, I'm as pissed as piss can be. I was in the middle of chapter 7, started chapter 8, chapter 2 of Love is Complicated, and chapter 2 of another story I'm making. I saved it ALL on my flash drive, and that bitch stopped working. -_- I mean seriously, FML.**

**Well, as I was GOING to say, I feel bad about not putting Luka in enough, so, it's a chapter with a lot of her P.O.V**

**Enjoy**

~Luka's P.O.V~ **(AN: DUH)**

_RING_

_RING_

_RING_

I rolled over, tossing and turning continuously, trying to ignore my phone ringing. After the umpteenth time of whoever that was calling me, I picked up. I looked at the clock.

'_2AM. 2 freaking AM! Who calls at this time?' _I answered "Hello," my voice all groggy and hoarse from just waking up. "who is it-"

"_WAAAAH~! LUKA!" _I heard yelling over the phone. It was Teto.

"Teto? Teto where are you? What's wrong?" I sat up, getting a little worried about her.

"_WAHH! L-Luka~ p-please c-c-come to Rin's h-house~! -CLICK-"_

And with that the call ended.

I jumped out of bed, grabbed my jacket, wrote my parents a note about where I was going and left. I was so into trying to figure out what was wrong with Teto, and before I noticed anything, I had almost passed Rin's house. I knocked about 5 times and Mrs. K answered with a shocked face. "Luka dear, what are you doing out so late?"

"It doesn't matter! What's wrong with Teto!" I asked, worried. She thinks for a moment and sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose. She opened the door more, to give me room to squeeze in.

I rushed up the stairs, after I took off my shoes of course, and looked in Rin's room. They weren't there, so I checked the game room. I saw a light come out and heard a lot of commotion. Bingo. I rushed in there, just to find Rin and Len getting yelled at by Rinto, while Lenka was trying to calm him down, Lily and Rei where basically eating each others face, Miku was yelling at Ted, who was silent, adding something every once in a while, Mikuo and somehow Gakupo were trying to calm Teto down.

Teto looked over and saw me, she ran at me at full speed and knocked me down. "LUKA~~, MIKU YELLED AT ME~!" she yelled in my chest. I sat up to find everyone was staring at us. Oh man.

_~Time Skip~_

It's now about 3:30AM now and little Rin has convinced to stay. Teto also convinced everyone it was time to start playing 'party games'. And of course they had to pick spin the bottle. I don't know whether to call them smart or immature.

Or to give them a smack to the head for playing cupid again. It never ends nicely.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

See, what did I tell you. You know who just got pushed in the closet with Len by Rinto, not Rin. But you know who did, me. Oh joy…

I saw Teto's disappointed face as Rinto happily pushed Len and I in the closet. For a good few second, we just stared at each other. Well, I was staring, he was looking around avoiding eye contact.

"So, are you going to make a move, _bad boy_?{1}" I said, teasingly. He flinched and finally looked at me. He blushed, looked away and mumbled something. "What was that?" I asked "Speak up boy, and look at me when I'm talking to you" he looks up at me.

"I wanted to be in here with ….um…." he mumbled at the last part. I smacked him upside the head and said "Stop in with the mumbling" and sigh. "…Rin." he looked to the side and blushes even brighter.

I'm silent for a moment, but pinched both his cheeks. "That's so cute," I say in a loud whisper. "yet, I'm with Teto on the RinxLen subject" I say as I release his cheeks

"E-eh? Teto excepts me having a relationship with Rin- I mean, not that I care or anything!"

I laugh "Don't become a tsundere on me now, I just became a supporter"

He turns to look at me, with a angry face, which appears to be a pout "I am not a tsundere!" he loud whispered

"Your right….."

"Thank you-"

"Your more of a shota" I interrupted him

"I'm not a-" suddenly, the door opened and Teto yelled "Time up!" very angrily. Once she looked at us and saw we were where we were all along{2},she sigh in relief and pulled us out the closet.

"Ok! Their out of the closet!" she yelled, "Rin, Mikuo get in the closet" she deadpanned

"WHAT!" Len, Miku and Rinto yelled

"When did he spin!" Rinto yelled

"When you went to the bathroom," Lily said, "now calm down"

"Why is he spinning, I thought it was my turn" Len complained

"Because I said so!" Lily screamed "Now stop complaining, Len deal with the fact your turn was skipped, Rinto, take a chill pill, Rin's a big girl, she can take care of herself

"Yeah," Rin said "Besides, whatever happens in the closet can be _that _scary, right?"

We stayed silent for a minute before Lenka asked "Rin, do you really know what to do in the closet"

"Nope!" Rin said a little excited. We all face palmed.

"Never mind it" Rei said, pushing them in the closet "I'm sure Mikuo will tell you all about it." Mikuo was about to protest but got the door slammed in his face. Rei turned to all "Now everyone gets their butts back in their seats, and wait till the 7 minutes are up!"

"That's why I love you" Lily said as Rei sat down next to her

~7 minutes later~

Ok, so now Rinto, Len and Miku are getting antsy as Teto opens the door. We all see Rin sitting on Mikuo's lap, how a child would Santa Clause, counting on her fingers about something. She stopped mid-sentence when they notice the door opened.

They stood up and walked out, as soon they stepped out the closet, they were bombarded with questions. I decided to just ask too.

"So Rin," I started "what did you learn to do in the closet" everyone look from Rin to me as she sat besides me.

"Well, I learned there a lot of stuff you can do in the closet"

"Like…" I pressed on

"Like you play rock-paper-scissors, or guess-that-song, but a lot of people just seem to play pretend" she explained

"Well, that's nice,-"

"But,"

"But?" I asked

"When some people play pretend, they pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend," Rin explained. _'So he didn't have the galls to tell her'_ I thought "but Mikuo didn't want to play that, so he pretended to Santa and I was suppose to tell him what I wanted for Christmas."

At that point you could here a lot face palms. Teto decided since they skipped Len's turn, they'd skip Rin's too. She passed the bottle to me for some reason. I spent and it landed on Gakupo.

I blushed as Rin and Teto pushed in the closet together. Oh shit, they had this planned all along. I look out the door to see Miku, Rin and Teto smiling evilly at me. Bastards

~Teto's P.O.V~As soon as the door closes, I low-five Rin and Miku. "Mission Accomplished" we whispered together. Great job Teto, one down two to go. I sit next to Ted and rub my hands together, their a little chilly. Maybe making evil plans got them all cold like this. That's probably why the villains always rub their hands together, hmm.

"Teto, you ok?" Ted asked, nodding to my hands

"Ah yeah, it's fine, my hands just got a little cold, I'll be fine in a minute." I say

"Here," he say as he grabs my hands and squeeze them "my hands are warm"

I nod "Y-yeah, they are.." I blush. I heard Lenka whisper to Lily 'I'd so ship this' and blush even harder. Miku whispers to me 'I see you Teto' while Rin is nodding and giggling at me. I look down to prevent anyone from seeing my tomato like face. Without realizing it, I bury myself in Ted's shoulder.

Before long time was up. I moved away from Ted and walked towards the door, not expected what was on the other side. When I opened the door, everyone's jaw hit the floor, I even got a nose bleed. Gakupo had Luka backed against the wall, like French-kissing her. Her arms were around his neck, messing with his hair which was pulled out of his ponytail, his arm- no, his hands, well one of his hands was on her hips, and the other ways on its way up her shirt… juniors am I, right?

"TIME'S UP!" I screamed. They jump away from each other. I glared at Gakupo as they walked out the closet, in an awkward silence. What? Gakupo just tried to get to second, and maybe third base with my cousin. He might have even tried a home run if he had enough time!

As I thought about this, I only got angrier "Ok everyone! We're changing the game! No objections!"

"What!" Rinto yelled "I didn't get my turn yet"

"A lot of people haven't, get over it!" I yelled

"Can I at least spin the bottle?!" he yelled, I thought it over for a minute and said fine. He spent the bottle and it landed on Len.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yep," I said "I think we have time for I more round

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

So, now I've decided we'd play Truth or Dare. I told everyone to sit in the circle, I would have said everyone hold hands, but I remembered it's Truth or Dare. Since I came up with the idea, I'd decide who was going first.

"Len, truth or dare~" I said while pointing at him.

"Hm, da- wait no, truth, er never mind dare" he finally decided. I put my hand on my chin, well, they always say save the best for last so I guess I'll skip that one. Got it.

"I dare you to ask Rinto if and why he hates you" I said, he gulped and hesitately turned to Rinto. This is gonna be good~.

"Rinto, why do you ha-""'Cause, you're a egotistical, man-whorish maniac, who needs to find something better to do with his time. Seriously, read a book or something!"

"Eh~"

Just so you know, I was laughing hysterically.

After many many dares, Lily had called the last turn. We all decided it would be fine to let her have and let her go on, and then we'd all go watch a movie. "Ok, um Len," insert complained about always getting called. "truth or dare?"

"Dare" he sighed

~Len P.O.V~

"Dare" I sighed, I can't wait till thins games all over with, maybe then I can finally go back to sleep.

"Ok, I dare you to give Rin her first kiss.."

"Fine- what wait!" I yelled, followed by a "E-eh?" by Rin. Well, actually I can't take Rin's first kiss.

.

.

.

.

I already took it. But they don't know that, well they can't know that. They'll kill me. I could die at this very moment. Oh, what to do

"Um, well you see…. About that… um"

**Well, what's gonna happen? Is Len going to die, will Len and Rinto ever get along. By the way, how's you guys Thanksgiving. Oh and I'm finally working on the other story and a new story, and I was wondering if I should put it up?**

**{1}- I'm putting some titles of some really good songs to me, like this on his Bad Boy by Cascara or something like that, I need my phone to find out **

**{2}- Sorry guys, I had the biggest brain fart and had no idea what I was going to say and …. That, did I confuse yah?**

**Review Time ~~~~**

**xXlittlekagamiXx- Thanks, I'm really glad you like it, here's that update for you XDD**

**KimmyG15- I know I was hoping you guys would like that part, here's that update**

**Angel Royal-You should, but for me it's still awkward for me, I'm sorry it wasn't clear from the beginning but I think it's getting kinda easier to understand right? I got a 8, that's good for me! it's like 2 away from 10. Glad that you like their parents, weird how they're like high school friends and grew up so different though right? And about their HS life, they'll have some 'plaining to do o^o**

**Len lover-No problem! I lover answering your reviews, people should listen to you more, and Y U NO LOG IN ACCOUNT jk, I know how you feel, maybe?! But I updated!**

**Well, if you liked the chapter review, and if you didn't like it, review anyways, but don't tell me it sucks, I'll be depressed and never update again for the rest of my life**

**R&R**


	10. Conflict to the Mall

**Hey, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Sorry it was short but I wanted to update it before Thanksgiving was over. And I didn't really want to make it a cliffhanger. So, anyways, this is the 8****th**** chapter, and usual the 9****th**** chappy is when a love rival or something appears right. I'm saying that would be nice, but I think Len has enough on his shoulder so I'll save it for later in the chaper. Plus, I don't think I'll have a Christmas special, so I think I'll just say the story takes place in… December? Yeah, that seems about right. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, Night quail, Disney Movies or anything else. But I do have gum :D **

**Anyways, on with the story ^^ **

~Len's P.O.V~

"Um, well you see…. About that… um" I stuttered. What was I suppose to say? Well, there's only so much I can say without getting killed by Miku, Rinto or Rin's parent. Oh, got it "I don't feel comfortable kissing girls in front of others", that'll get them-

"What are you talking about Len?" Teto asked "You're always kissing your girlfriend in either the hallway or the classrooms". Please Teto, just shut up..

"Well, if it means so much to you," Lily said. Please drop it, please drop it, please drop it, pl- "you guys can go in the closet"

Okay, now I couldn't help it. I face palmed, these people ALWAYS find a way to foil my plans! Before I knew it, I was, again, in the closet, but with Rin. I sighed, this is crazy.

"So… are you going to do it?" Rin said. I looked at her and she was blushing looking away from me. I blushed and said "Yeah". I tilted her head up and cupped her cheek.

"Are you ready Rin?" I asked as I leaned in. She nodded and our lips were about to touched, but I stopped. "I'm not sure I should do this"

"Hm?" she asked tilting her head "Is something the matter?" I nodded "Want to tell me about it? Is there something wrong with me?"

"N-no. It's not you…. It's me? I think…"

"Hehe, it's…. kinda awkward, huh?" she laughed, I chuckled and nodded "Hmm, well, how do we get outta here?" we stop to think for a second and Rin shrugged her shoulders, but I kinda knew I wasn't going to get outta this so easily. If I wanted to (almost) get out of here Scott free, I would have to man up and ….. Kiss Rin. "Len?" Rin said, waving her hand in front of my face "Are you alright?" I nodded and put my hands on her shoulders. She looks confused for a second, but seemed to get what I was doing, and blushed, but nonetheless closed her eye. I gulped and leaned in. Before I knew it I had kissed Rin. I slide my hands on her hips and soon wrapped them around her waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck and tilted her head so I could deepen the kiss. I then slide my hand up the middle of her back and she shuddered. 'This feels so….. Different… from the rest.' I thought 'Why is she so…. Different from everyone else?'

Suddenly, someone pounded on the door and Rinto yelled, well quietly of course "Hey! Hurry up and get out, I'm giving you fair warning before I open the door, 'cause if I see something I don't like, I'm killing you Len!"

We parted and I whined "Why does he only threaten me". Rin laughed and she reached for the doorknob. She looked at me and mouthed "Are you ready?" I nodded and we headed out. Teto, Miku and Rinto walked over to Rin and checked her neck and stuff. I blushed and pretended not see that.

~Miku's P.O.V~

Of course I have to watch out over Rin! I mean look at what a _great_ job Lily does! I mean _purposely _putting _Rin_ in a closet! With _Len_! How crazy! Is she trying to get her raped. Teto, Rinto and I walked over to Rin and checked her neck. We have to make sure there aren't any hickys from that boy! Hmm, she seems to be clear.

"Rin, what happened in the closet?" I asked, she hmm'd and looked at me "What. Happened?"

"Oh," she said "We kissed" we all nearly fell out. Why Rinny, why are you so damn blunt? "What?"

"Nothing!" we all yelled. We all decided that we'd all just watch a movie. We were all deciding what to watch, Lily suggested 'My best friend's wedding' and we all looked at her funny.

"What?" she said

"A chick flick?" Rinto complained, shaking his head "No way!"

"That's like a the worst chick flick of the world!" Teto yelled and Lily rolled her eyes then leant on Rei. "It sucks, she didn't even get her guy!"

"'Cause it's not a chick flick!" Lily yelled. "DUH!"

"I wanna watch Aladdin!" Rin yelled. Everyone looked at her "What, I love that movie."

"Well, since we're on Disney movies," Ted added "I volunteer Mulan"

"OH!" Teto yelled "How about Mulan 2! I love that movie!"

"What about Lion King" Luka said with a smile

"And Lion King 2! That's always a good one!" I said

"And Lion King 1½ ! That one cracks me up!" Mikuo said. Before the end of the night, well, um morning, I guess, we had a Disney movie marathon. We had all of the good out movies. You know the ones I'm talking about, the ones you couldn't live without as a kid. Unless, you know, you had a personal grudge against Disney or something, then I'd understand that. Well, except Cinderella, almost no one wanted to watch it. I don't know why, I personally loved that movie*.

Everyone had seemed to fall asleep by the time we ran out of movies. Except me. So, I decided that I would just watch a little of the movie. I popped it in and sat down. During the part were the step sisters were ripping Cinderella's dress, an arm wrapped around my waist. I jumped and nearly yelled. I looked over and saw it was just Mikuo. I sighed and relaxed, but then tensed and blushed as I thought 'Oh my gosh! Mikuo… has his arm.. Around my waist… and his hand… is on my thigh!'

I gulped as he mumbled and started to wake up. "…. Miku?" he pulled himself up with his arms. "What are you doing up so late? Are you ok?"

I nodded my head and stuttered out "I'm just watching Cinderella". He pulls me to lay down and mumbles "You need your beauty sleep…" and falls back asleep faster than I can comprehend anything. I try to get out of his grasp, but it's too tight.

"How can his hold be so tight? He's asleep right?" I whisper and blush when I feel his breathe on my ear. I just give up, snuggle into his chest and go to sleep.

~Gakupo's P.O.V~

I woke up at around 6 or 7 am. I looked around and noticed that Rin, Rinto and Lily were already up, and there were a few of us just getting up, like Mikuo, Ted, Luka and I.

I get up, yawn, and try to make my way over the people whose sleeping. Which was pretty hard since Teto sleeps like that man on the Night Quail commercial. But I did end up getting out of there and made my way to the kitchen. Luka, who was beside me on the stairs, stopped as soon as we made it down, so I stopped.

"Rin? Rinto? Lily?" she asked. I looked over the railing and they were looking at the TV with blanked, almost shocked look on their faces "What are you guys doing up?". The three of them turned their head almost simultaneously and stared for a while.

"Umm," Rin answered "our dad…. Just told us to take…. A sick day.. From…. School."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…So" I said. Next thing I knew, Rinto had exploded.

"So? SO!? What do you mean 'So'?! We have never in the history of never, EVER have even thought! Of missing a day of school! Now all of a sudden! Our father, our dad, the very male that has help contributed in our birth! Just tells us to TAKE A DAY _OFF!?_ That's not probably, not normal! What in name of all things good is wrong with this pictures!" I was going to answer but he cut me off "EVERTHING! Everything is wrong with that picture! Is he feeling okay? Is he sick? Is he dieing! What is the purpose of all of this!"

By the time he had finished his ranting, Rin, Lily and himself were pacing around the room, trying to figure what their dad's 'game' was. "Ok you guys." Luka said as we made our way out of the room "We'll just…. Be in the kitchen….".We walked into the kitchen and Luka went over to the fridge to pull out something we all could eat. "How about pancakes, bacon and eggs? Seems simple enough for everyone to get some huh?". I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her hips, she jumped as I put my chin on her shoulder.

"Why," I whispered in her ear "haven't you brought up last night. Not even once?" I found myself rubbing her ear with my lips, she shivered and said

"W-what is there to t-talk about?" she blushed and looked the other way "B-besides you just lied-"

"Every word I said was true. All I ever tell you is the truth, you just don't believe me.." I said as I dragged my lips across the crook of her neck and shoulder. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

Just in case some of you are lost let me tell you, no I'll show you what happened

_~Flashback~_

_It was when Luka and I were pushed into the closet by Teto. Things were quiet for a moment as I stared at her. Well, before she decided to speak._

"_So, the weather's good huh-" I cut her off_

"_Luka," I walked closer to her. She blushed a little but kept her poker face on. I put my right hand on her left shoulder._

"_No" she said. I frowned_

"_Why? What's wrong with me kissing you?"_

"… _What about Ann? Huh? Your __**girlfriend**__"_

"_I don't __**have **__a girlfriend Luka. God! Why can't you believe me when I tell you I love you?"_

"_B-because.." she said looking away from me. I stepped in front of her, so close that my chest nearly touched her._

"'_Because' is not a very valid reason, Luka" I said her name with such intensity that she shook. "I don't like these games" _

"_What games?"_

"_This game of Cat-and-Mouse, Luka. It's over. Your caught" I said. Before I could really comprehend what had happened, I had Luka trapped against a wall and was kissing her. I had her hands pinned as she tried struggle. I lightly bit her lip and she gasped, giving me entrance into her mouth. Surprisingly, she tasted like peaches and I couldn't get enough of it. _

"_G-Gakupo… nah.. Wait~" she stuttered out. I breathed out "no" and kiss her deeper. I let go of one her hands and place it on her hip and I expect her to, at least try, to slap me, but instead she uses her hand to pulled the elastic band in my hair and plays with it. I let go of the other hand and put it on her hip as the other starts to slide up her baggy pajama shirt. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me closer to her while messing with my hair. I think I heard a click, but I ignore it and continue, I don't want anything to ruin this moment-_

"_TIME'S UP!" _

_~End of Flashback~_

"I love you Luka" she shivers as I nip at her neck. I reach for her hand and entangle my fingers with hers "Believe me.." she whimpers then breathes out through her nose.

"G-Gakupo~ c-cut it out" she moans out "W-we're in the k-kitchen" she looks at the door to make sure no one's coming in and I smirked

"So, if we were somewhere else….. We could do this? All of it?"

"N-n-no!" she yells embarrassed and try to wiggle out my grasp. I let her go "J-just go sit somewhere else, wh-while I cook something" I say ok and kiss her on the cheek, then left. When I walk into living room and see everyone sitting in there like 'the little perfect angels they are~'

Note the sarcasm

I just let it pass and sit by Ted. By now it drop pen quiet, but for some reason, it's not awkward, at least, for me. That is until Teto yelled "Juniors! Am I right everyone!" and everyone laughed excepted Rei, Lily and I.

~Len's P.O.V~

~At the time everyone was waking up~

I remember my normal routine for school mornings. And they are never this hectic.

My usual mornings starts with me, waking up to sound of my mom banging on the door, yelling about banana waffles. I would jump out of bed to find out there are no waffles, just toast. So, I would get dressed, highly upset, I might add, and walk out of the house to school, only to find I was a good hour early.

Then, not long after people start coming (lol), I get a text from my parents. One saying: _lol_, and the other saying: _get 2 skool early enough son?_

Yep, my parents are complete trolls.

This morning, however, is like one I've never seen. Try getting a shoe thrown at your head, by a certain teal-haired girl who thinks I've 'tainted', her words not mine, her best friend while also arguing with a drill headed crazy person, who told me I done it 'too soon'.

Some big sister Lily is though, I mean, yeah, if I had a little sister who had somehow _'got some' _while everyone else was in the room, I'd _totally _congratulate her and pat her on the back about her accomplishment.

Yeah, definitely normal.

~Time Skip~

*Rin's P.O.V*

Once everything had turned semi-normal and mom and dad got home, I was once again sent upstairs. But by Rinto this time. Him, dad, Ted, Rei, and Mikuo are going to have a, quote-on-quote, "man talk" talk with Len.

My mom decided that all the girls should bath together. She lead all of us to the master bathroom. Note that I've never really been in the master bathroom, so when we walked in I was as shocked as the other girls.

We all got naked, but put a towel are ourselves. We all sat in the bath and sighed in relief.

"Ok," my mom said "it's girls talk time. Whose going with who" when she said that almost everyone blushed.

"It's 'whose going with whom'" Lenka corrected.

"Really?" mom asked. Lenka nodded. "Hm, I do need to work on that. But still, don't avoid the question. Well?"

"Um, well" Lenka said "I…. I'm dating Rinto…"

"I'm not really dating anyone" Luka says. Everyone looked at her with that 'really bitch?' look. "What?"

"Nothing…" everyone says, and then mom looks at me.

"How about you Rin?" she says, kind of squeezing the soap bottle "Are dating anyone at the moment, sweetie"

"No mom," I said "but your kinda killing the soap."

"Oh, silly me heheheh" she says laughing. But she's kind of scaring everyone. Soon, when held banging on the door, and dad called in

"Honey, are you done in there yet!"

"No! Go away for a little, we're in here!"

"Well, hurry up!" he yelled. Uh oh, dad no please don't get her started-

"Did you just tell me to 'hurry up'?" he got her started "ME? You did **not** just tell a **women **to hurry up? **Out **of the bathroom! Who do you think you are! Are you crazy-?!"

"N-no sweetheart! I was saying because we wanted to take a bath too-"

"Your boys! Take a shower!" she yelled. I guess they decide to leave because it got all quiet after that. We stayed in the bath for about an hour. It's kinda crazy, I mean especially with all of us in here, right? After we all had gotten out of the bath, mom and dad let all of us go to the mall, dad said we were putting walls between him and mom. To be honest, I think they just wanted to get rid of us.

We split up into groups of four. It was, Teto, Ted, Luka, and Gakupo in one group, Rinto, Lenka, Lily, and Rei in the next, and Len, Miku, Mikuo and I. my group was in the music section of the mall and we were having such a good time. Well, until Len and I saw a mopped head of blue hair and a big busted brunette.

~Miku's P.O.V~

"Hey, Miku" I heard Mikuo yell for me. I put the Vocaloid CD down and headed towards to him. "Here, listen to this." he bought the headphones over so we both could hear. My eye brightened as I remembered where it came from.

"This is from that one show right!" I said and he nodded, "I wish I could remember the show's name so I know where to look for it. I really wish I had this song-"

"No problem," he said as he gave the headphones to me. He walked up to the counter and asked the lady something. She said something, nodded and went to the back. I wonder what she said, because it made Mikuo blush. She came back and handed him a bag and he handed her money- wait. Did he buy that? He ran to me and when he got in front of me, he pushed the bag into my hands. "Here yah go"

"M-Mikuo! You didn't say you'd buy it!" I blushed, he patted my head and laughed

"I didn't say I wouldn't." I pouted, and he poked my cheeks "Now come on. Where's my thanks" he spread his arms and waited for me to hug. I grumbled and just hugged him and blushed.

"Ew." I heard a familiar someone say behind us. Mikuo looked up and didn't like who he saw because his grip on me tighten. I turned my head and saw Meiko and Kaito. I sighed and just stayed in Mikuo's arms. "Um, I said ew."

"And, um, I obviously don't care." I said. I looked at their faces and they just scoffed and walked away. I grunted into Mikuo's chest accidentally and he shivered. I realized what I did and backed away. "S-s-sorry-!"

"It's alright.." he said still blushing and grabbed my hand "L-let's….. let's go buy you some more stuff"

"M-Mikuo! No~" I whined as he dragged me to another store, laughing

~Len's P.O.V~

I don't know what happened, first we were trying to keep Kaito away from Miku and Mikuo and before I knew what as right, Rin and I were at the arcade. We didn't want to just stand there and be awkward, so we decided to just play a few games. After about an hour or so, we had gotten hungry and decided to stop by a café. We sat at a table by the window. As we ate, we talked about random stuff like we had been friends forever.

Then, we heard a scream from outside the window, so we looked and I rolled my eyes. It Nera. I really didn't want to deal with her. I pinched the bridge of my nose as she walked in and spotted us. "Hi~ Len-Kun~" she cooed. Don't yah just _love _the disregard of my _friends? _

Yeah, me neither.

"Yah, hey, I'm a little busy about now so, um, leave" I said not looking at her. I can already tell she was pouting because she was grabbing for my arm and she just snuggled into my shoulder as I looked out the window and sighed. She was sitting there clanging to my arm, eating all my fries (you do not mess with a person's fries) and chatting about who knows what.

"Aren't you being a little rude." Rin asked- no more like commanded

"Excuse me?" Nera said

"Are you hard of hearing? I said your being rude. You were not invited to sit here. So you should just leave" she argued

"Excuse _me_ little Ms. Flat-chest but-"

"Excuse yourself, little Ms. Loudmouth, but I do believe I was here first. So if you would just leave"

"Who do you think you are-"

"I _think _I'm the girl who got her lunch disturbed by a rude, loudmouthed, bully of a girl, and would like her to leave" Whoa, say what you want about Rin, but she is no pushover.

"Well, Len doesn't want to take hang out with you. You freak, he obviously wants to hang out with me"

"Where did you get that from?" I asked "I don't really like you-"

"Isn't it clear Len-Kun~" she says "it's so obvious that you would want to hang out with me instead of a loner like you!"

"Well, I hope so, 'cause no one else would want to hang out with a stupid little Barbie doll like you!" Rin yelled

"You know what!" Nera yelled and grabbed the water on the table and threw it on Rin and everyone gasped. Rin's eyes widened but the water out of embarrassment. She stood, grabbed her things, slapped Nera and ran out crying. I stood to go after her but Nera grabbed my arm in a bear hug.

"Let go Nera" I nearly shouted as I tried to shake her off. She shook her head and made sure to shout.

"Did you see what she did to me!?"

"What _she _did to _you!_" someone in the café yelled. Someone else started too

"Yeah, it's more of what _you _did to _her!_" a girl yelled

"Let him go!" some guy yelled and a choir of "yeah", "let him go" and a few "don't be such a bitch" erupted

"Leave me alone!" she yelled at the people "I'm the victim here! I didn't even do anything-"

"Nera, shut UP!" I yelled "Would you stop trying to ask all innocent when your not! Now let me go so I can go find my friend!" I finally got out of her hold and ran after Rin, the guy at the counter yelled after me "Go get your girl!"

I blushed but continued to run.

~Rin's P.O.V~

*Flashback to when she ran out the café*

I can't believe she would do something like that! I mean we were arguing, but why would she just throw water on me like that! I was running to the bathroom and heard Luka shouting for me. I kept running but Gakupo grabbed my wrist and stopped me. I used the other hand to cover my face as Luka, Teto and Ted walked over to us.

"Rinny, what's the matter?" Teto asked " Where's Len? Why are you wet? And crying?! Who did it!?"

Luka walked over, grabbed my bags and put her arm around my shoulders "Come one Rin," she said "let's go get you cleaned up okay, then we'll talk" I nodded and let her and Teto lead me to the restroom. I tell them I'll say what happened when we walk into the bathroom. When we got there, it was empty.

"So what happened?" Teto asked as she got a paper towel and washed up the dried tears on my face.

"Well, Len and I were at a café and we were having a good time, but then this girl, um, Neru's cousin came and started to flirted? I think, with Len and stuff, and then I told her she was being rude. We got into an argument and she threw water on me. Just all of a suddenly." I explained as I heard Luka rumbling through my bag.

"That's foul!" Teto yelled and I sniffed "That she-devil! Persistent little fuck isn't she."

Luka then walked over to me with a white sundress with a yellow bow in the middle, a blue coat that stopped at my ribs and some tights. "You can still wear your boots with this too" she explained. I nodded and went in the stalls to change. As I finished up, I heard the doors open and Luka talking "Hey Lily,"

"Hey guys" she said but then got quiet "Why do you have Rin's clothes? And why are they wet? And for that matter, where's Rin?"

"Well," Teto said "you see, what had happened was~"

"I'm in here Lily" I say as I walked out of the stall. I see her with a boat load of stuff. I laughed nervously as she put her bags down and put her hands on her hips. "Hey?"

"What happened?"

"W-what do you mean-?"

"Don't act innocent. I left you in a group with Len, Mikuo, and Miku, and now I see you in the bathroom, with no Len, Mikuo, or Miku in sight at all. So spill the beans"

"Well, technically, Len and Mikuo can't be in here-"

"Spill. The. Beans"

"I'll tell you what happened!" Teto yelled "That Nera chick came her actin' all important and stuff to Len, then poured water on my Rinny-bear!"

"What!" Lily yelled. "That chick! I've had a bone to pick with her since forever! Besides, isn't she too old for Len! What is she a pedophile!"

"I know right!"

"Guys that's mean-" I said but was interrupted when they yelled

"Stay out of this Rin!"

"Now where is that she-devil!" Lily yelled

"Yeah! We need to teach her quite a lesson." Teto agreed

"Luka! Stop them!" I yelled as I turned to her. I lost all the color in my face when I saw her. I can't describe her, but I will tell you she looked way more mean and scary than she does on a regular basis.

"Sorry Rinny, but I agree with Lily and Teto."

"EH!?" all three of us yelled

"She had no right to do that to you, so she needs to learn a lesson. One that she most definitely won't forget"

"Al-Right-LU-KA!" Lily and Teto yelled as I hung my head.

"But~" they all said. I tilted my head "Not today."

"Eh?"

"Besides, the mall cop already gave Teto her first two strikes. One more and she can't come back to this mall."

"I swear, that bread guy had it coming!"

"Two times in a row?"

"Whatever" just then, Luka got a text. We were all silence until she replied and closed the phone. "Who was it?"

"Gakupo, Ted and Rei, they said they were going to GameStop to check out that new game coming out" Luka answered. Teto and my eyes started to sparkle.

"Can we go too!" we yelled. Luka and Lily thought about it and nodded saying 'Sure', but then changed their minds saying 'No'. "Why~!" we whined

"I get weird vibes in GameStop" Luka explained and Lily nodded. Teto and I sighed but shrugged saying it was alright.

"Can we at least go to the arcade?" I asked and they nodded. We got all our stuff and headed out the bathroom. As we walked I could hear comments like 'Whoa, what a pretty set of girls', 'Isn't that pink-haired girl hot?' and other comment complimenting us. I ran to the middle of the group trying to block out the compliments. It may sound stupid, but I'm not used to comments like that.

When we made it to the arcade Teto and I were everywhere. I was so happy, that I had forgot everything that happened earlier. "Rin? Rin!" I turned to sound of my name to see Len. I stomped over to me and I sweat dropped. Teto stepped in front of me to, I guess, protect me from whatever Len was going to do.

"Where's your silly girlfriend _Len_?" she said angrily

"Move, I don't have time for this" he said in the most serious voice I ever heard him muster and moved Teto aside. She was so shocked she didn't even fight back. "Rin, are you ok?" he face softened with this genuinely concerned look on his face, so I smiled and nodded. "Good, now I can start yelling at you." his face turned from genuinely concerned to deadly upset at the drop of a dime. "What is wrong with you! Do you have any _idea _how _long_ I've been looking for you? How _worried_ I was!? Do you know how many creepers could have just come up and kidnapped you!?"

"S-sorry-"

"_Sorry_?! All this happens and all you can say it _'Sorry'_?! I would have went to the cops Rin, the COPS! The mall cops! Do you have any idea how much that mall cops _hates _me?! And what would I do if I didn't find you here!? HUH? What would I tell everyone!? Do you have the slightest clue what I would do if I never saw you again!? I wouldn't know what to do with myself!"

"S-sorry?" I said. He was quiet for moment but then he turned his head, blushing. "Len?" he still had his head turned, so wrapped my arms around him, "I'm really sorry". After a minute or so, he hugged me back.

"It's alright," he replied and made me look at him, eye-to-eye. "just…. Just don't ever do that again, okay?"

I smiled and said happily "Hai~"

"This is why I ship them" I heard Teto mumble to Lily and Luka. I looked over to them and they were nodding. I blushed when they looked over at us and gave me a thumbs up.

~Len's P.O.V~

Rin and I have been spending the rest of the day together. We've been playing at the arcade most of the day. We were walking to the car where everyone else was waiting for us and Nera walked up to us.

"Hey~ Len-kun~" she yelled running up to me and, yet again, clinged to my arm. I looked over to Rin and her bang was covering her eyes. "Oh Len-kun! I just realized I was so wrong for doing that to Ron."

"You just realized that?" I said. "And who the hell is Ron!?"

"But, you did yell at me in a public and made me cry. So I think I do deserve something in return..." she puckered her lips and leaned in. Before I knew anything, Rin had grabbed Nera and dragged her off me.

"Would you stop clinging to Len like that you annoying little girl. It's irritating. No one wants to see you clinging on to another person all the damn time! So just leave him alone and just go away!" Rin yelled. She grabbed Nera and lightly pushed her back were she came from.

"Oh well, excuse m-"

"Yeah, you're right! Excuse you! Now if you would please excuse yourself from my presence, 'cause I swear your seriously pissing me off!" Nera looked shock and didn't reply. "Now, get out of here you obnoxious little fuck!" Nera still stayed and Rin glared at her with the darkest glare of _my _life. "Get out of my sight" Nera walked away a little, but then broke out into a run.

"R-Rin…" I said "w-what was that-"

"She irritated me. Always clinging unto you like some hot and desperate little slut." she said as she walked towards the care. Did Rin just get… jealous?

~End of Chapter~

**Hey everyone~~ I'm not dead! I can't believe I haven't uploading anything for more than a month! But I wanted to make this really long! Can you believe this is nearly 18 pages! I wanted to make it really long, is it too short? Or long? Eh, I'm not sure~~ but how do you guys like the new chappy~~ was it good? Or bad? Or neutral? Well, I hope you guys like it. Sorry if the end is a little bad or rushed. I had no idea how to end it, or where, plus, I don't have many idea's on what should happen. So could you guys maybe suggest something~~ that would be wonderful!**

**Sorry, but I can't really answer all the reviews right now! So thank you Pandapper, xX little kagami Xx, jadepearl56(LenLover), KimmyG15, Angel Royal and everyone else for always reviewing~, I promise to answer your reviews next time!**

**Happy New Year's everyone!**


	11. Forgive me Rin

**Heya guys~~, this is another chapter of Crazy Days! Since I didn't answer the reviews last chapter, I'll answer them now~~**

**Reviews:**

**Pandapper: I'm glad you liked the double entry! Sorry for it being short though, I'll be sure to make the next one longer for you~ ^^**

**Jadepearl56: SO YOU FINALLY STOPPED BEING LAZY AND SIGNED IN HUH! Jk, jk, but thanks for the inspiration! I'll make sure to update, so stop sending him after me!**

**Lynn 'Ne'-chan: Yes, it really is crazy… maybe for one chapter, I'll make her life not so crazy, but then, where would the fun be?**

**XX little kagami Xx: you thought I abandoned this! Well, I was thinking about it, but I really didn't want to disappoint you guys who always read and review! I'm glad that was your favorite part! I'm glad I put it there now ^^**

**Rilenchan3700: Woah, I'm glad you like the story! Did I really make Nera that bad? O.o, wow, guys, I think we just found ourselves a natural enemy!**

**Pandapper: well, since you say it, I shall never stop writing!**

**Jadepearl56: you're running out of things to say!? WHY!?**

**Well, those or all the reviews I got so far, so keep reviewing people because it'll make me write more! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own and thing mentioned in this fan fiction. The word fan fiction should have ticked you off though…..**

**ENJOY! Oh and btw, so no one gets confused, Christmas already pasted and their going into their like third week in the new year!**

~Rin's P.O.V~

It's been a few weeks since that thing at the mall. Len and I have been closer together than before. But that, arg, she-devil Nera keeps messing with Len. And when she does she always get that smug look on her face like she won. I roll my eyes. I don't see why Len doesn't just tell her he doesn't like her and be over with it! If only she was more like Miki, who FYI, already moved on! Why can't she see he's not interested in her with that fake boob job!

"Rin!" I heard mom call me from the downstairs. I looked down at the picture I was drawing. I was a really mediocre drawing of a boy giving a girl a flower. I blushed, realizing I made the boy look a lot like Len, and the girl looked a lot like me. "Rin!"

"C-coming mother!" I throw the notebook on my bed and run downstairs. When I get all the way down, I don't see anyone. "Mother?"

"I'm in the dining room sweetie!" she yells. I follow her voice and make my way to the dining room. I see Rinto, Lily, mom and dad, all in a chair at the end. I walk to them slowly, almost with caution.

"Rin, why are you walking so slow!" Lily yells. I pout my lips and say

"I don't know, why are you all waiting for me." I say as I take the farthest seat from everyone. "Is this an intervention?"

"No, Rin, did you forget what day it is?" Rinto said, more annoyed then he is on a daily basis. I tilted my head and thought.

"A Thursday?" I said question-ly. Rinto face-palmed.

"And a Thursday of what month Rin."

"Hmm, January?"

"And which Thursday of January is it?"

"The … third? What does all these questions have to do with anything-"

"What do we do on every third Thursday of the month stupid!" Rinto yelled. I flinched, but frowned and yelled back

"Well, sorry for being so forgetful like always moron!" I yelled back and pouted.

"Rin, Rinto, stop it!" Lily yelled. We mumbled our apologies as she continued. "We're having the monthly family meeting Rin."

"….Right, I remember now."

"Yeah, of course you do, she just reminded you" Rinto said. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Rin," dad said "we've all been talking about this, and I think-"

"You noticed he didn't say your mother and I, right?" mom said a little angrily, I passed it off as me just being sleepy. "Anyways, continue Leon.."

"As I was saying before your mother rudely interrupted me-"

"What did you just say-"

"We've been talking about this subject since that guy asked you to be his girlfriend-"

"Dad, I was four-"

"And what better reason to come up with a conclusion on this subject!" Lily said, well, shouted. Dad nodded, but mom and Rinto were either mad or just down right furious, because, you know, there's a difference.

"Anyways Rin, we've all thought about it decided-"

"I was left out of the vote-"

"Lola this could be over faster if you stop inter-"

"You see how much time you just wasted saying that sentence-"

"WHATEVER!" Lily yelled, "Can we please get this over with, Rin, Rinto and I still have school tomorrow!" Dad rolled his eyes but continued to talk.

"Well, Rin I'VE decided that at this age, you will be able to have a boyfriend. However, you cannot go out on dates. Maybe a group kind of….thing. But not a one-on-one date, not until your sixteen."

"Dad, Rinto's fifteen and he and Lenka go on dates all the time." Lily complained

"Well Lily, Rinto's an exception, remember. He has more…street smarts then Rin."

… Did he just call me street retarded?

"Oh, right. I remember. So anyways," Lily said as she got out of her seat "we still have school tomorrow, when we get there Rin, you can show me who you wanna date" she winked. When she said that I pictured Len smiling at me. I shook me head and went to bed.

~Len's P.O.V~

It's was almost like another any other Friday. Well, that's not what Ted said. Or at least, that's what I think he said. W-well, close to what he said. If he was saying a lot of stuff. Matter of fact, he hasn't said anything. But when I said this day is just like any other, he gave me this 'you're not serious, are you?' look.

"What's up with you?" I asked after receiving like the fifth 'what are you doing here' stare from him.

"What's up with me? What's up with you?" Ted replied. I gave him a look. "I'd imagine you already finding yourself a new 'girlfriend' to play with. Or are you really seeing Nera, like everyone thinks you are."

I scrunched up my face. "Hell no, like I'd want to go out with Nera. Been there, _almost _did that."

"Why? W-what's wrong with N- okay, I'm not even going to say that with a straight face. _I _could give you ten reasons-"

The door slide open interrupting Ted. We looked up to see Rin and Teto walking in. Teto walked over to us and wrapped her arms around Ted and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Rin and I jaws dropped. "W-what-" Rin started, but was interrupted by Teto.

"What's the matter with you two?" she asked us both. Rin shook her head and used her hands to motion to them.

"What's this?" she says

"What's what?" Ted asked, looking at the both of us.

"All this. With you and… that.." I said earning a glare from Teto. Ted rubbed her arm and she calmed down. After, Teto looked at Rin and Ted looked at me, they opened their mouths and-

"We're going out now."

"W-W-W-WHA!" Rin and I yelled for two different reasons.

"Aw! I'm so proud of you~!" Rin yelled as she hugged Teto who, in returned, spun her around. After they both stopped spinning, the started jumping happily. I just stood there with a blank look on my face. Ted looked my way.

"Dude, what's wrong with your face?" he asked.

"You and…. That, go… out?" I said, he raises one of his eyebrows. "What? You know it's had a grudge against since pre-K or something! Now your going out with it? I do have to say I'm very proud of you though. But why Teto?"

"Because I've liked her for a long time-"

"I know! But why couldn't you have waited till we were about to graduate? Or till I was dead!?"

"What's the problem with you two anyways?" he said with a 'you're being a dumbass look'.

"It's because she-"

"Is it 'cause she tried to kill you, or she tried to cut off your ponytail, or the fact she thinks it's girly-"

"Which I don't understand because Dell has one too-"

"Or she called you gay, or she said you'll never 'accomplish anything in your miserable life' or-"

"Ok, ok, I get it! The list goes on and on!" I yelled. He starts to laugh at me. I sighed heavily and shrugged over. "But really, I am happy for you. You've been a great friend and I'm happy for you."

"Thanks man." he said, with a small smile on his face. Then, he smirked, I sweat dropped, that smirk is never good. "Besides, since I'm not single, I can invite you on many blind double dates with you-know-who."

I blushed. "W-what are you talking about?!" I glanced over at Rin and Teto, who were too into their conversation to realize what we were talking about. I started to whisper, "H-how do you even know that would even work?"

"Don't worry about it," he said waving me off. "Teto is on your side now. She's a Rin and Len shipper."

"What's a-"

"Please don't ask that question, just stop there…"

~Rin's P.O.V~

It was lunch time and Lily decided it was time I started 'expanding my horizons', so I thought I give it a try. Besides, I love spending time with my older sister. She's shown me many sophomores and juniors, but I really didn't want to date any of them. After some minutes of trying to 'hook me up' with someone, Lily finally stopped and asked, "Well, since that didn't work, who do you want to go out with?"

I blushed when Len ran through my mind, "N-no one in particular.." I mumbled, not really sure if it was or wasn't a sign. "M-maybe I should wait till the right time-"

"It's Len, isn't it?"

The sound that came out my mouth was something in between a squeak and a scream. I'm sure the color of red on my face could rival a tomato. I shook my head, but Lily brought her hands to my face and stopped me.

"Rin, tell me. I can help you with it-"

"I don't know!" I interrupted.

"Hm?"

"I don't know! Because, well, he makes me happy! When he tells a really bad joke and he starts to laugh, I can't help but laugh too! When he holds my hand, my face gets all red and I don't know why! And then, when he's with Nera, I can't help but be angry at him and I don't understand why! I don't know why I feel like this!"

~Lily's P.O.V~

I listened to Rin as she rants on about how much she likes Len and she doesn't even know it! Geez, how naïve can my little sister be. The look on her face though, it tells me she's really confused about this. Her face is so red, and she has tears in her eyes. So I give her a hug. And pat/rub her head. "It's alright, Rin," I say, "you don't have to say anymore." she hugs me back, really tight. "Oh geez Rin, you getting me all sentimental" she laughs as I wipe an invisible tear off my cheek.

"You're so silly.." she says as releases the hug and grabs my hand. "Let's go eat. I'm hungry."

"Course, since when aren't you hungry?" I joke. She laughs as we make our way to the cafeteria. Rin suddenly stopped, so I stopped after her. She dropped my hand and turned to me with a sympathetic smile on her face. She clapped her hands together and bowed.

"Sorry sis, but I just remembered I promised Teto and Miku that I eat with them in my classroom. So…?"

I roll my eyes with a smile on my face. "Sure, sure, go ahead. I was hoping to spend some time with my Rei anyways." my smile gets bigger as Rin glomps me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you so much! So understanding!" she yells as I hug her back. She jumps as she runs back to her class. I smile as I head to Rei's classroom.

'She's growing up, so fast'

~Rin's P.O.V~

As I got closer to the class, I slowed down into a skip. I smiled as I realized I got all those things off my chest. This is why I really love Lily, she's such a great listener. I get to the classroom and noticed the door is creaked. I reach for the door but-

"…. I really have to do this don't I.." I hear a voice. I look inside the door and see it's Len. I smile a little, but frown once I see Nera walk towards him. She puts her hands on his chest and run them up around his neck and he's just.. Standing there. My hands turn into fists. 'Why doesn't he push her away!' I thought.

"Of course you do, it's not like you don't want it." she teases. 'What is she talking about?" I think as she nuzzles her nose against his neck. He sigh as he brings his hand to her chin and tilt it up. My eyes widened, already expecting what was going to happen.

They kissed.

I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. My eyes wouldn't let me. They parted and Nera whispered something to Len and they kissed again. Before I noticed, they started to get more… intense. Nera tightly wrapped her arms around Len's neck and in return Len slowly brought his hands to her hips. I walked away from the door and hit the wall behind me. I'm sure I dropped something, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get away from there.

My face just stayed blank as I aimlessly walked. As I looked around, I noticed I was by Lily's classroom. I heard talking around the corner, so I headed that way. I saw Lily, Rei, and Rinto. Rinto was going on about something that involve me and Lily just rolled her eyes. She saw me and a big smile came on her face, in result, Rei and Rinto turned around.

"Rin," Lily said smiling, then her face turned from happy to confusion. "I thought you were eating with Teto and Miku in the classroom."

"…classroom." I said as I think back to the moments that just happened. They waited for my answer, but before long their faces look shocked and full of worry. Rinto opened his mouth to say something, but I beat him to it. "…I.. I had to cancel…"

I felt something slide down from my eyes quickly. "Rin, what happened!" Lily scream as they run to me.

"Th- they were kissing…" I whispered.

"Who? Miku and Teto?" Rei asked after looking at Rinto and Lily. I shake my head and put my hands up to my face. I feel tears.

"Nera… and….. L-L-Len.." I say. The tears fall faster and I try to stop them. But I can't…. My heart. It hurts… way too much. I cover my face as Lily hugs me tightly. She rubs my hair as I cry harder.

"Hey Rin, how 'bout we go home for the rest of the day," Lily says as she rubs my shoulder. "Would you like that?" I nod my head as she leads me to the nurse's office. Once we make it there, Lily talks to the nurse and she gives us a note to give to our teachers. After that we go home.

~Len's P.O.V~

It was almost the end of lunch and I haven't seen Rin. I wanted to talk to her before lunch ended today. I'm not sure why, but I've felt kind of drawn to Rin since that day at her house. People have come into the class, but I still haven't seen Rin. I was about to get up and go look for her but some guy walked up to me.

"Hey Len, Miku-chan and two senpai's are waiting to talk to you." he says as he points to the door. Good, now I don't have to look for them. I walked out the door and asked,

"Hey guys, have one of you seen-" I couldn't finish my sentence because before I knew it, Miku slapped me. Now mind you, Miku has slapped me before, but this time, she really slapped me. Like hard. "What was that for-"

"You know damn well what it was for!" Miku angrily yelled. People started to stare, so Miku grabbed my ear and dragged me to the roof with Rei and Rinto followed. As soon as we got up there Rinto started to yelled at me.

After what seemed like an hour of him yelling stuff I didn't understand, he racks his bang with his hand and I see the worry, guilt and rage on his face. "I can't believe I entrusted her to you! What was I thinking! Of course you of all people would do this! And she never even expected this! I'm so stupid!"

"What happened-" I tried to ask, but was cut off by Rei.

"Do not act innocent Len." He said, sounding like he was full of rage. "I can't believe you Len. We trusted you with her! And you do this!"

"What?! WHO! I don't know what you're talking about!" I yelled, finally feed up with all this.

"Rin!" they all yelled. I get even more confused, what did I do to her? I haven't even seen her all day? How could I have possibly hurt her? My confusion turns to angry as I try to figure out what they're talking about.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I yelled.

"She saw you!" Miku finally said. 'She.. What?' I think. "She saw you! And Nera! In the classroom at lunch time!" my eyes widened as I realized what she was talking about. "Why would you do that to her Len? You told me you might actually like Rin and you do this!? I thought you were-"

"I am!" I yelled. "It was Nera!"

"What about Nera!" she asked.

"She was-" I was going to say but then remembered what Rin said about this _"Don't tell anyone, okay Len?" she said as she smiled, even with the little beads of tears in her eyes._

"She was what Len?" Rinto yelled. I looked away, not wanted to brake my first promise with Rin.

"_Don't tell…."_

"Well!?"

"_Don't-"_

"She.. She was bulling Rin! For the past month… so she meet me in the classroom at lunch. She told me that if I kissed her, she'd lay off. I didn't expect Rin to be there! I swear.." I said as I raked my hair. I could feel my eyes water. I….. I hurt her.. I might not have meant to… but I did…. I… I…. I-

I have to find Nera.

Before explaining anything, I turned around and headed for Nera's class. I heard them yelling for me, but I didn't have time for that. I had to shut Nera down, and then get out of her to apologize to Rin. _'But what if she doesn't forgive me?'_ I thought as I rounded the corner into the hallway of Nera's class. I shook my head. It doesn't matter. So what if she doesn't forgive. Or hates me for the rest of her life. Of course I'll be hurt if it ends up like that, but I just want her to know that I did this for her. For us. So what if we stay friends. I want Rin to be beside me.

'_I __**need **__her to be beside me. For as long as I can. As long as she'll have me. I want her to understand….. She has to…' _

I slam open Nera's classroom door and, low and behold, there she was, sitting at her desk with her friends. I leaned on the door way as the classroom looked at me, everything getting silent as the see the scowl on my face. They looked up and her friends started to blush and giggled as Nera whispered something about me being there for her. Damn straight I'm looking for you! But not for the reason you think obviously. She walked over to me and I grabbed her arm firmly and nearly dragged her out the class.

"What's wrong sweetie-" she said, but was interrupted by me.

"Don't. Call me sweetie. 'Cause you know damn well I'm not. Now what did you do?" I said angrily. She put on a innocent face and smiled at me which only pissed me off even more.

"What do you me-" she said, but was again interrupted by me.

"Don't play a dumbass Nera! I know you planned this! All this bullshit! Because what? You have this weird obsession with me? Why?!" she seemed to get upset by this sentence, but tried to not let it show.

"Len," she said as she put her hand on my shoulder. "I don't know what you're talking about, but if it has something to do with that Ron girl, I took care of it."

"Rin! Her name is Rin. Not Ron, Rim, or the likes. Rin. And what do you mean by I took care of her."

"You said it already. I planned it.. I had to show her you weren't interested. So planned it, all of it. I knew Rin was too much of a pacifist to try and stop me from messing with her, and once found out I was messing with her, you'd want in to stop." w-what? I clutched my hands into fists. She's extremely lucky I don't hit girls. "So, I sent a fake note to Rin telling her that her silly little friends wanted to eat lunch with her in the classroom. I left the door crack just so she could see the 'show'" she finished as she winked at me.

"You planned all this to hurt Rin just so you could you get to me…"

"For someone so cute, you're really stupid. Didn't you just heard me say that. Yes, I framed you to look like a bad guy in front of Rin so I could have you. And apparently, it worked!" she celebrated by clapping. I turned away, that's all I needed to hear. I have to find my way to Rin. "H-hey! Where are you going!"

She grabbed me, and I heard a juggle. If I'm right, Nera wasn't wearing anything on her arms at lunch. I looked at her and saw she was wearing the bracelet I gave to Rin when we went to the mall the third time.

"_Len, we should get something to remember this day!" she yelled._

"_What should we get?" I asked._

"_How about this?" she asked as she lifted a bracelet with a banana charm on it. I tilted my head and she laughed._

"_Why that?" I say as I look at the other bracelets on display and noticed one with a orange charm. She giggles._

"_Because it reminds me of you, silly!" she says as she continues to giggle. I blushed a little then picked up the orange charmed bracelet._

"_Well, this reminds me of you!" I say as I put it in her face. She examines it and laughs._

"_It does! Let's get them, okay?" she asks with a big smile on her face. I smile too and nod._

"_Okay."_

"Where did you get that from?" I asked, angry that she had it. She looks a little shocked, but then realizes I'm talking about the bracelet. She smiles and caresses it, which only gets me madder.

"Oh, little missy left it back at the scene. She must have given up huh? Lucky for us, right-" she said, but was interrupted when I ripped my arm out of her grasp, grabbing the bracelet and walked away.

"Hey. HEY!" she yells at me as she follows, still a little shocked at how I quickly took the bracelet.

"What!?" I say, continuing to walk away, quickly putting the

"Where are you going?!"

"Away from you. I don't want to be by you. I don't want to know you. I don't even know you exist. You're a twisted, demented and selfish person Nera. And you will never be my girlfriend, so stop trying." I say as I walk faster away from her. I hear her foot steps slowly decrease, so I break out into a run. I run out and away from the school. To Rin's house.

'_Please Rin, wait for me.'_

~Normal P.O.V~

Unknowingly to the pair, a golden haired female figure stood around the corner. Listening and recording the conversation the two just had. Said figure quickly and quietly walked to the roof where the clients laid in wait.

"Neru," Miku said as Neru walked over to the trio of Rei, Rinto and Miku. "What do you have for me?"

"What do you take me for?" Neru said smirking while putting her hands on her hips. "A bad info-breaker? I bring my clients nothing but the best."

"So, what do you have for us?" Rei asked as he walked closer to Neru. She flipped her long side pony-tail over her shoulder and looked away. "Well…?"

"I do expect payment first." she replied, looking at Rinto and Miku.

"Right, the best of the best expect only the best." Miku said as Rinto reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. Pulling out the right amount of money, he handed it to Nera. In return, Neru pulled a video recorder and put it in Miku's hand.

Neru smiled softly. "Tell Len I said 'don't ruin it'. In this recorder is everything you'll need to prove to Rin that it wasn't Len's fault."

And with that she left. Miku looked at the recorder. "She said this has everything we'll need on it." they watched the video. Miku smirked. "We got her. Come on, we need to get to Rin's house. Rei, can you call Lily and tell her, if Len comes there, let him in okay!" she yelled to them as she ran to the stairs.

They nodded and followed her down the stairs.

*Time skip: about 10:35pm*

Rin was in her room preparing for bed as the guest Lola and Leon invited started to leave. It was some of the companions they work with. She was wearing a white dress that went the top of her knees, it has black frills at the top and some at the bottom. (AN: a longer version of the Adolescence). She was sitting at her dresser, listening to 'Without You' by Breaking Benjamin on high with her ear buds in. She didn't have her bow, just the four or five barrettes in her hair, which she was brushing.

Totally unaware of the blond boy waiting to see her, just outside her balcony. If you already guessed, the blond boy was Len. He walked over and climbed the balcony. He jumped on top, easily opened the window and walked in.

Rin, who hadn't noticed anything, continued to look in the mirror and brush her hair. She closed her eyes and sigh as a tear ran down her face, remembering the morning's event. A hand, that was not hers, pulled out the ear buds and wiped away the tear. Shocked, Rin turned around and saw no other than Len, who had a very serious look on his face. She turned back to the mirror and continued with her hair.

"What are you doing here Len?" Rin asked calmly, ignoring the feeling of yelling and shouting at Len. He, in return, grabbed the brush and started to brush her hair. "How did you get in here…."

"You are really reckless, dear princess. Leaving the window open and not expecting a thief to come in." he replied. She turned around and got a good look at him. He was wearing a brown vest, brown dress pants and a yellow tie, and of course the white dress shirt. He had taken off his dress shoes once he stepped into the room. _'He looks really handsome..' _she thought.

"Oh, a thief huh?" Rin said as she gotten up and walked over to her nightstand with her back to her bed. "Why not call yourself a prince? Most little girls would love to hear that."

"But you're not a little girl, are you Rin?" he followed her, after putting the brush down. He put his hand on her hip, then ran it over her stomach and to her other hip slowly, wrapping his arms around her. "So why are you referring yourself to one? Being so childish.." he said in a low, husky voice. His breath passing her ear, making her shivering.

"W-well, you're always playing these childish games…" she said in a shaky voice, "I'm guessing I need to be a child-"

"I'm done with that. I have been since I met you."

"And yet you were kissing that …girl Nera-"

"It wasn't my fault, Rin….it was an accident-"

"You don't accidentally kiss someone twice Len." she laughed bitterly. "Especially tongue kiss them-"

"You weren't suppose to see that." he said slowly. Rin unwrapped Len arms and stood in front of him; so she could see him face to face.

"Just like every other one of your girlfriends right? Why are you here? Trying to butter me up and then laugh with Nera behind my back about how stupid I was for trusting you? Is that it-"

"No!" he yelled then lowered his voice, realizing he should be quieter. "Rin, if you were like all those other girls do you honestly think I'd treat you like this. So… so differently? Do you think I'd be trying so hard for someone I truly didn't care about?"

"But how do I know you're telling me the truth! Words are just words without any action behind it Len! So why should I-" she was interrupted when Len pressed his lips against hers. She put her hands on shoulder and tried to push him away, but he put his left hand on the back of her head and the other around her back. "Le-"

"Shh.." he said as her resistance started to waver. Soon, she relaxed and kissed him back, her arms wrapped around his neck, hands messing with his pony-tail. His hold on her began to loosen up and his left hand moved to her cheek. He lightly bit her lip and licked it, begging for entrance. Her lips tighten a little and Len took note of it. He whine and bit her lip harder, making her gasp. He took the time and slipped his tongue into her mouth. He moved his tongue inside her mouth, just not getting enough of the citrus-y taste. Each time his tongue touched hers, she'd shuddered and grip his hair, and when he sucked on her lip, she nearly screamed. _'She's so inexperienced' _he thought as he started planting butterfly kissing on neck. She'd shudder each time he kissed down to the crook of her neck then sigh in impatience when he'd go back up.

She closed her eyes, leaning her head back as Len did what he was best at. _'I… I can't get enough of this….' _Rin thought as she let out soft moans when Len started to nibbled, suck and bite at her neck.

'_Mine, I want you to be mines….."_ Len thought, looking at Rin, who was flushed and biting her index finger, trying to keep quiet. Len nuzzled the crook of Rin's neck and she let out a impatient moan. She put her forehead on his shoulder and let of a breathy moan when he bit her on the neck and started to suck.

'_Woah..' _she thought, as she began to pant. '_Maybe we're going too far. He didn't even get this far with Nera-' _

As soon as she thought of that name, she pushed Len away, almost falling unto the bed. Len looked worried, scared that he might have done something to hurt her. "W-what's wrong?" he asked

She started to shake, tears beginning to fall down her eyes, making Len feel even more worried. He was going to say something, but Rin beat him to it. "I-I don't know if I can do this…" she said as the tears fell faster.

"Do what?" he asked. "Rin, I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry-"

"No!" she shook her head, "No, I don't know what to do. I-I don't want to get hurt again. I don't want _you _to hurt me again!"

"Rin…" he said as he walked closer. "I won't, I promise-"

"No!" she yelled and that made him stop. He put his hand out, hoping that she'd take it, even if she wasn't looking at him. "Len I…." she looked him straight in the eye. "I… I don't know if I could trust you.."

When she said that, something snapped inside of Len. He wasn't sure what he had done before, but he knew he had Rin pinned under him on her bed. Her hands bound by his and his legs on each side of her. He knew she wanted to get up…

But he knew he didn't want to let her up.

And he didn't. "L-Len..?" Rin asked as she shifted her legs around, trying to bring it down where it now laid on her high thigh. She tried to move her hands out of his grasp, but Len, believe it or not, was way stronger than Rin. So no matter how much she struggled, she couldn't get away. She tried to look at anything but Len, who was looking down at her with such a serious look it scared her.

"Rin….." he said. She still wouldn't look. "Rin….." he said again. This time he got closer to her, and made sure she took notice. "Rin..!"

This time, she looked at him, eye to eye. In his eyes, she saw was passion, love, lust and affection. And they were all for her. He moved around so one of his hands held the both of her.

"Rin….." he said again, in a husky voice.

She swallowed, still looking him in the eyes. "Y-yes Len?"

He took his free hand and ran it up her body. Starting with her thigh, going all the way up, trying to memorize her body with that one hand. Rin blushed as his fingers got dangerously close to her 'female parts' and her still growing breast. She started to pant when he gave one a long squeeze, ran his hand up to her neck, traced the love bites that were starting to grow and finally stopped as he caressed her cheek.

"Rin."

"Y-Yes, Len.." she said once she finally got the courage to look him in the eye. He got closer to her and stopped once their noses touched.

"Tell me that you love me"

-**Chapter End-**

**Man that last part got hard for me to right. I'm really making Nera the bad chick aren't I? Well, I had to, I wanted to make a chick this evil, but I didn't want it to be Neru.**

**Btw, you guys see how cool Neru is? This is her first appearance in the who story! It will not be her last! AND I STILL HAVE TO PUT LUKA, GUMIYA and GUMI IN HER TOO! Arg, so many Vocaloid, so little time. Well, hope you guys like it. It's probably a few mistakes in here since it's like 11:21pm here and now and it's a school night, so if you see any just PM me or something, I'll try to get back. BYE**

**R&R **


	12. Ah, Matchmaker Teto strikes again!

**Hey y'all, I'm back~ with Crazy Days! I've realize I have you guys waiting so long for just one chapter! I can't believe I'm doing that to you guys! I'm so sorry, I swear, it's just, no one's giving me any time to write and sometimes, I can't even get ideas to write on. But, for this chapter, I'd like to thank Pandapper for that review, because it gave me the idea for the beginning of the chapter. So really, thank you. And thanks to all the reviewers and followers and readers for being there! Man, this sounds like I'm closing or discontinuing this story, huh?**

**Well anyways, enjoy!**

~Rin's P.O.V~

W-w-what is he doing?! I didn't think that he'd do all this! A-and tell him that I love him? Why would I do that and he hasn't ever told me that?! So why should I be pressured into saying it? Beside, he's with Nera, so why should I even say it if it won't matter. I turned my head away from him, my face still red from his actions earlier.

"Rin," he said, grasping my chin and making me face him. "tell me.."

I looked away from him, looking at anything else but his face. "No." I said. Even if I had to face him, doesn't mean I have to look at him. I couldn't look at him. His expressions were too much for me to take. He was quiet for a while and his grip on my chin loosened, his hand laid next to my head, gripping the sheets tightly. I looked away from him, shutting my eyes, still afraid to look at his expressions.

"Rin…" he said, his grip tightening on the sheets when I didn't answer. "Rin… Rin… Rin! Look at me.." I shook my head, and turned me head away from him. "Rin… look at me… please.." then something fell on my cheek, something small and wet. Again and again, they continued to fall on my cheek.

A tear, no _tears._

But I wasn't from me. I finally looked at Len. It was from him. Len was _crying_, because of _me._

"L-Len-?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry Rin, I didn't want to. I swear, please. You have to believe me… you just have to.." his hand that were holding my hands moved to the bed to grip it instead of mine hands.

"Len…" I'm sorry. I'm making you feel this way. I want to be with you, I really, truly do, but, it's hard. It really is. I moved my hands up to his face, not bothering to wipe his tears off my face, caressing his cheek and smiled at him. ".. I forgive you. So please stop crying."

After I said that, he didn't stop, instead, the tears started to fall faster which caused my eyes to tear up as well. He smiled back at me, tear-stains still on his cheeks as I pulled him down for a kiss. His lips touched mine, and I was taken away again, forgetting everything that I'd just said about not trusting him. He licked my lips, asking for entrance, and I let him have it. He started to explore my mouth, again showing me how inexperienced I am. I wrapped my arms around him and gripped his brown vest. He broke the kiss and started to nibble and bite on my ear.

"Nnn… Len." I moaned. He blew on it, most likely teasing me, and I shivered. "S-stop… t-that's not f-fair." I whined. He chuckled and kissed my neck. Then, there I go making those weird sounds again. I nearly screamed out when he bit me there, but managed to keep myself half-way quiet. Pretty soon, I was back in the trance I was before. Then-

"Rin!" I heard my mom call, and poof, I was out of the trance. When Len heard my mom, he froze. "You have some company! It's Miku and Teto!" she sang-song. Len and I looked at each in a panic-y look. "I'm sending them up!"

We hopped off the bed, "Len, what do we do?!" I whispered. He looked a little worried, but we both had the same idea. "Hide." I heard Teto and Miku coming up the stairs and closer to my room. I pushed Len into my walk-in closet and quickly closed the door. Right after, the door opened.

"Rin!" Miku yelled as she walked -or busted- into the room. "You have to forgive Len-"

"-It wasn't his fault!" Teto yelled after her. I nodded.

"I know. I already forgave him." I said. They looked a little shocked, looked at each other, then at me.

"Eh?" they said. "How do you know it wasn't his fault?" Teto asked. Miku nodded, agreeing with her. They walked closer to me, which made me nervous because I was right by the closet Len was hiding in. They stood right in front of me.

"I-it's just something that I feel." I said nervously. "Y-you know that feeling you get, w-when you should just forgive and forget? Well t-this is one of those t-"

"You're lying." they both said. "Has Len been here?" I almost jumped out my skin and my voice got squeaky as I asked how they knew he had been here or not. "I have you seen your neck?!" Miku said. I blushed and placed a hand on my neck, as if they didn't already see it. Miku took my hand away from my neck and Teto came up to examine it.

"Yep." she said. "Those are hickeys. And a love bite."

"A what?" I asked. They just looked at me with a 'really' look. I even heard Len face palm in the closet. "What?"

"You were letting Len do all this stuff and you don't even know the consequences of it?" Miku scolded, I bowed my head in defeat. "You could be in serious trouble if your mom or dad found out."

"I'll take care of it." I said. She nodded and her and Teto headed for the door.

"Good, we'll be taking our leave now- oh wait!" she ran back to me and headed me a tape recorder. "Watch this ok? This tape recorder has everything you need to know." I nodded and she walked back to Teto, who was already out the door. "oh yeah, and tell Len to get out the closet."

"Wha-!" I yelled before Len fell out. "H-how?!" I yelled at them, but they were already gone. I looked at Len, who was getting up. As Len got off the floor, I opened up the tape recorder- or should I say video recorder, and walked over to my bed to sit down. As I was about to sit the video came on, showing Len and Nera in a dimly lit hallway. I turned up the volume to listen clearly. I see Len nearly dragging Nera out of her classroom.

"_What's wrong sweetie-" _

"_Don't. Call me sweetie. 'Cause you know damn well I'm not. Now what did you do?" _

"_What do you me-" _

"_Don't play a dumbass Nera! I know you planned this! All this bullshit! Because what? You have this weird obsession with me? Why?!" _

"_Len, I don't know what you're talking about, but if it has something to do with that Ron girl, I took care of it."_

"_Rin! Her name is Rin. Not Ron, Rim, or the likes. Rin. And what do you mean by I 'took care' of her."_

"_You said it already. I planned it.. I had to show her you weren't interested. So planned it, all of it. I knew Rin was too much of a pacifist to try and stop me from messing with her, and once found out I was messing with her, you'd want in to stop. So, I sent a fake note to Rin telling her that her silly little friends wanted to eat lunch with her in the classroom. I left the door crack just so she could see the 'show'" she finished as she winked at Len._

"_You planned all this to hurt Rin just so you could you get to me…"_

"_For someone so cute, you're really stupid. Didn't you just heard me say that. Yes, I framed you to look like a bad guy in front of Rin so I could have you. And apparently, it work-_

I shut the recorder, not really wanting to hear the rest. I look up at Len and he's looking at me with a guilty look on his face. I smile at him, to show him it's okay. He smiled back as he walked over to me and cupped my cheek, so I leaned into his hand. He put his forehead on mine and said: "Rin I'm so sorry. I really, really, truly didn't want to do. I _wish _I didn't _have_ to do that." I laughed at his silliness and pulled him into a hug. He put his head on my shoulder.

"…Rin?"

"Hmm?" I said as play with his hair, accidentally pulling out his ponytail, letting his hair down. Suddenly, I was tackled to the bed by Len, instead of hovering on top of me like last time, but unlike last time, it was almost like he was laying next to me…. And yet on top of me at the same time. "L-L-Len-"

"Let me stay here." he said, looking at me, but I just looked at him confused. "I want to stay here. No. I want to spend the night with _you _Rin." I blushed, _hard_. He can't possibly mean…

"L-L-Len! W-what are you talking about? Aren't we too young for that!" I said, nearly freaking out. He looked at me and smirked, which only made me blush even harder.

"Tsk tsk, naughty, naughty Rin-chan. I was thinking a sleep-over. But if that's what you want…" he trailed off as he messed with the strings keeping my dress up. He yanked it, almost untying it as ran his lips across my neck. "I'd be happy to oblige.."

"L-Len! N-no-" I yelled, but was silenced when Len put his hand on my mouth. With his other hand, he put his fingers to his lips and shh'ed me. "M-Mmmmmh! Mmmhn! M-"

"Shh! Do you want me to get caught?" he said. I looked at him and nodded. "Rinny, you hurt my feelings." I shrugged my shoulders, the red on my cheeks fading to a soft pink. "You know… that's not a very nice thing to do.." he pouted. I licked his hand and he quickly took it off my mouth. "did you really just lick me." he said with a 'are you serious' look on his face.

"Yes." I answered confidently, "And I'm not afraid to do so again." I pushed him off me, well, to the other side of me. "You can spend the night here, but how will you get out, or to your house, without being caught?"

"I got in here with out being caught. Besides, don't your parents go early shopping on Saturdays anyways?" I nodded. "Then no problem. Just go to sleep, alright princess?"

I nodded and crawled to the head of the bed and laid down and soon so did Len. He laid right next to me and pulled me into his chest, after that he put his arms around my waist. I, in turn, wrapped my arms around his abdomen and fell asleep like that with him. As I was going to sleep, I thought I heard Len say that he loved me, but I just blamed it on me falling asleep and my ears playing tricks on me. Though, I couldn't help myself wishing it wasn't.

*****************Next Morning**************

This morning I work up still in Len's arms. I smiled as snuggled into him some more. He exhaled through his nose and wrapped his arms around me tighter. I'm sure he was happy that I had forgiven him, but for some reason he pulled away. "I need to explain it to you."

"Eh?" I said, looking at him. He on a serious face. "Y-you don't really have to do that-"

"No, I know. But I want to." he said. He looked away and sighed. "Well, Nera was bullying you, right? So, I wanted to help you by making her stop. I thought that.. If I stop her, you'd be happier. But… I made it worst, and all this happened."

"Len, I already told you it's fine. I already forgive you, if I didn't, do you honestly think you'd be here now?"

"Well, I guess not. But, to be honest, I can't think of anyone who could be here. What time is it anyways?" I rolled over to my side to look at my clock. 10:23am. Wait. WHAT?!

I shot up out the bed, still shocked. 10:23! Not only did I oversleep(only by a little), but mom and dad had gotten back from their early shopping, probably stopped here to check on us already and left for work! I turned to my door to see it was cracked a little. I face-palmed, remembering Miku slamming the door shut yesterday. I groaned and began looking for my phone. Len continued to just look at me as I ran around my room like a mad man. I reached for my phone and saw I had gotten a text from my dad. It read:

'_You, your mother, Len and I will be having a long talk when we get home. Don't try running, Lily and Rinto were already instructed to keep the both of you in the house. I will see you both when we get back._

_P.S. Your mom's a little peeved'_

I deflated, and sank to the ground. Len finally got up and walked over to me, he crouched down to my level and patted my back. "Rin, it's okay. I'm sure it's not that bad." I put the phone in his face and he took it from me and read it. Once he finished, his face paled and I swear I could see _his _life flash before _my_ very eyes.

"The window." I whispered. Len came back to life when he somewhat heard me.

"What?" he questioned. I looked at him and smiled.

"If you sneak out the window, they won't be able to punish us. No one ever takes pictures of _anything _anymore, so if Rinto and Lily don't see you leave, we're off scott free!"

"T-that makes so much sense!" Len yelled as he grabbed his shoes and headed to my balcony window. He opened it up and we came face-to-face with one of my parents security guards. Then again, it'd probably be better to say face-to-chest.

"Sorry Ms. Rin, but your parents have instructed me not to let anyone in or out of this window. And sorry for snooping, but any other window won't work either, we're posted everywhere." he explained. "So it'd just be better to go back in and face the music."

I was practically whining. "Please Alfred." I plead.

"Sorry Ms. Rin, no matter how much I want to help you, I still need my job. Maybe next time."

"What do you mean next time-?" Len questioned, only to be interrupted by Alfred.

"You guys should get back in now and go get something to eat." Alfred said, pushing us back in and shutting the door behind us. I sighed, deciding Alfred was right, might as well have a little calm before the storm.

"We might as well get something to eat before my parents get home and kill us." I said to Len as I walked over to the door. Once I put my hand on the door knob, I noticed that Len wasn't following me. I turned to see that his brown vest was on the floor and he was in the middle of taking off his shirt. "W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I yelled at him, unconsciously backing up unto the door. He stopped.

"Um, changing." he answered like this was a normal thing and continued to take of his shirt.

"W-why!?" I covered my eyes, already red from staring at his well-toned chest and not wanting the risk of fainting from seeing if he had abs or not.

"Why not? There's a change of clothes here for us, I think it'll be a waste to just leave them here." he said. I could hear the smirk in his voice. That jerk, he's teasing me! I move my hands to look at him, which was a bad idea because at that point, he had successfully removed his shirt. Turns out, he does have abs. A really _good _pair at that. "Didn't your mother ever tell you staring is bad?"

I looked away. "Ahh~." I yelled to myself as I covered my eyes again. Then, I heard a belt unbuckle and fabric hit the floor. "!" I kept my eyes covered as he continued to change. I heard foot steps coming towards me, but I didn't uncover my eyes, thinking he was just playing with me again. He pulled my hands away from my eyes and smiled. He was wearing a black short-sleeved shirt under and sleeveless yellow jacket with blue jean pants.

All of a sudden, he smirked and gently pulled at the bottom of my dress with his left hand. "You're _a little _overdressed for breakfast." he said as he pushed the dress up slightly brushing against my thigh. I inhaled and he snuck his hand up to my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. And of course, I let him do it. He licks my lips, asking for entrance, so I gave it to him. He removed his hand from the skirt of my dress and squeezed my waist.

"S-so perverse, ah, and it's o-only th-the morning-ah!" I happened to pant out as I blushed. He just shrugged, as if saying something like 'who cares' or 'so'.

His hand that was on my neck went to the tie that kept up my dress and he was slowly untying it, like he was doing yesterday. Just when he had untied it, the door busted opened. Len landed a few feet away from the door on his butt and I ended up behind the door on my knees.

"Alright kiddies!" I heard Lily yell. "No more alone time! Downstairs! Now!" she turned to her side and talked into a walkie-talkie. "Thanks Alfred. I got to them." she turned to leave. "And keep this door open! I want to be an auntie, but not yet."

"What!" Len and I yelled as she retreated. _'Arg, sisters.'_

Len left the room and I changed into a orange sleeve-less jacket, white short-sleeved shirt, and dark blue short-shorts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Len's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a few minutes after that event that happened in Rin's room. We had all just got done with breakfast and Rin and I headed to the living room while Lily and Rinto stayed in the kitchen, which is almost right there.

I had my head on Rin's lap while she played in my hair. I have to say though, it feels nice and relaxing. She even hummed a song with a nice, slow melody. She smiled as she moved my bang out of my face. I smiled with her. _'That smile.' _I think. Rin's face then turned into a confused face.

"Hm?" I asked. "What's wrong?" her hand reached down, feeling my cheeks, neck, then my forehead. As soon as she was done, she smirked. "Huh? What?"

"So you were blushing." she says. I'm sure my face got brighter. "Yep, you totally were. You're not sick, so it must be a blush."

"Wha-!" I said and she bent down closer to my face and smiled again. I gulped and I'm sure I blushed some more. I looked away as she giggled. Then, I pinched her cheek.

"I-itai!" she yelled. I released her and she pouted at me. I got up a little so I was rested on my elbows instead of her knees, so now our faces were a little closer, we were maybe three to four inches away from each other. This time, she fell silent and blushed a light pink. I reached up and grabbed the back of her neck gently, pulled her closer and smirked.

"Where'd all your confidence go, huh Rinny-chan?" I said. She then blushed a darker shade of pink, almost red, and closed her eyes, already prepared for me to kiss her. I almost laughed, and kissed her on the forehead. She opened her eyes shocked, but then I pecked her on the lips. She blushed darker and I started to chuckle. Is this what it feels like to have someone I _really _like? Because if it is…

I can really get use to this..

~~~~~Lily's P.O.V~~~~~

"Are you really serious, Lily?" I hear Rinto say from his seat in the kitchen. If you're wondering where I was, I was at the doorway connecting the kitchen and living room, and yes, I was spying. What? I can't help it that I love romance, and it just so happens that my little sister's life seems to be like a fan fiction from a romance loving teen.**(Guilty~) **

"Aw, that's so sweet~" I say under my breathe. Then, there was a loud knock at the kitchen's door. "Hey Rinto, can you get that for me?"

"Get it yourself, I'm busy." he replies. I turned to look at him, and all he's doing is sitting at the table, looking at a cook book. I mimicked him as I got up and opened the door. It was Rei, Miku, Teto and Lenka. Rei came up and kissed me and Lenka walked passed me and went to Rinto to hug him and kiss him on the cheek. Miku and Teto just stood there awkwardly, waiting to get invited in.

"It's a little awkward being single." Miku said, sweat-dropping.

"Speak for yourself, I gotta man." Teto said as she walked in. "Now, where's my Rinny?"

"Don't disrupt her, but she's in the living room-" I said but was interrupted by Rinto.

"No, no, don't listen to Lily. Feel free to disrupt _them _all you want."

"Them?" Teto asked.

"Oh, Len must still be here, right?" Miku said. Rinto and I nodded. She walked over to the door and peeked in and Teto walked over to the sink and got a cup of water, then she walked over to the door.

"You two are such a tease." Teto said. Rinto and I looked at each other, confused. "There's not even anyone in here." Rinto and my eyes widened, and we rushed over to the door and peeked in.

"G-gone?!" I said. I slammed the door all the way opened, causing Lenka, Rinto, Teto and Miku to fall on the living room floor, only to see a blond jolt upwards and turn around. "R-Rin?"

"What's the matter, Lily?" she asked. I point to her.

"W-where's Len!?" I ask, only to see him get up off her lap. Then, the four of us just sighed in relief. It's good they weren't doing anything too, Rinto and I would have been in bigger trouble than Rin or Len. I put my hands on my hips. "What are you two doing?"

Rin opened her mouth to say something, but Len said it before her, "We were just relaxing."

"Are you on her lap?" Rinto said, almost angrily. "Are you sure you two are just _'relaxing'_?"

Rin blushed a bit, but then pouted at him. "Do you not trust me, Rinto-nii?"

He nodded his head, "I do trust _you_, Rin. It's the other one I don't trust."

"I'm sure Len's changed, Rinto." Teto said, surprising everyone by standing up for Len. She looks around at us and huff. "What? That's Ted's best friend, so either way I have to get along with him wither I like it or not."

"Seems legit." Everyone said, nodding. Teto then nodded with everyone else. "So.." I mumbled, "what do we do now?" everyone looked at each other. "Now remember, we can't leave the house because of those two." I pointed to Rin and Len, and they flinched.

"We could always go to the game room, and play the games." Rinto suggested. We all agreed and headed to the game room. After we were there, Rinto, Rei, and Len started complaining about us_ 'girls' _trying to surround, and take over them, so in retaliation they called up Ted, and Mikuo. Once they got there things got… interesting.

Instead of playing Just Dance, Experience, Mario Cart and everything else, we ended up playing Truth or Dare, and after that we decided that we'd play it outside after smartasses Ted and Rei found loophole in mom and dad's warning, so we only stayed in front of the house. We were outside, sitting on the grass waiting for Teto to get back from her dare.

~~~~Third Person P.O.V~~~~

Teto sat down, tired after finishing her dare, which was running down the block, yelling 'the turtles are after me' repeatedly. "That!" she huffed happily, sitting in her seat next to Ted. "Was a good dare! But, it was so preschooler level."

"What doe you mean?" Rin asked, patting her head, missing her bow that was tied in Len's hair due to a passed dare.

"Well, we're all in high school now, right?" Teto said, and everyone nodded. "So, maybe we should have… _heavier _levels of dares. You know?"

"Well," Lily said, looking over Rei's shoulder, since he was sitting on her lap. "what do you have in mind?"

Teto reached into her pocket, pulled out her phone, and went to an app called Truth or Dare, **(this is an actual app) **She pressed 'Add Player' and put in everyone's name and pressed play. Everyone looked over her shoulder to try to see the screen when 'Confirm Settings' came up. After she confirmed it, she pressed 'Ok' and a name came up. "Lily!" Teto yelled. "truth or dare!"

"Um," Lily thought. Unknowingly to everyone, Teto pressed the fourth heart on the screen that changed the setting from _clean _to _dirty_, and smirked. "Dare."

'_This can't be too bad.'_ Lily thought.

"Okay, your dare is…" Teto said. "_ohh~ fufufufu. _Okay! I dare you~ to bite Rei anywhere below the neck."

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled. Teto busted out laughing at everyone's unbelievably red face.

"You dared it, now do it!" Teto said. Lily groaned. "What? Be lucky I chose Rei, the phone said Len-"

"It said who!?" Len, Rin, Lily, and Rei yelled.

"Oh quiet, it's all for a good laugh~" Teto teased. "Now be like Nike's and just do it!"

Lily groaned again and decided to bite Rei's collarbone. Teto covered her mouth with her hand and started laughing it up. Lily an Rei glared at her, blushing. After calming down, Teto grabbed her phone and proceeded to another 'victim'. She smirked as she looked and saw their faces, then looked down and smirked even more.

"Len. Truth or Dare."

Said victim gulped, unsure of which to choose, '_either one can be embarrassing to me and the people around me!' _he thought. _'but I figure every once in a while, I should take chances, and I'm not going to let some drill-wearing girl coward me out like this!'_

"Dare." he decided with, determination in his eyes, but it soon vanished into worry when the said 'drill-wearing girl' smirk, and clicked 'dare'. She looked at the dare and her smirked disappeared into a pout. She blew out some air and huffed. "This dare's for all the guys."

Len, Mikuo, Rinto, Rei, and Ted looked at each other curiously, and a little worried. They figured as long as they were doing it together, they'd be fine.

"All the guys have to yell out 'tits' three times at the top of their lungs." Teto groaned, wishing Len had gotten the most embarrassing dare that she had. All the boys lighten up, realizing the easiness of the dare, and all happily yelled out 'tits' three times.

Lenka, Lily, Miku, and Rin laughed at the boys' silliness, even Teto giggled a little. "I don't see why most of you are happy," Lenka said, "you still have turns to do." Rei, Mikuo, Rinto, and Ted's face soon turned into mortal terror. Len sighed in relief. "You still have another turn, Len." and soon, Len's face turned into terror too.

Teto did her evil laugh again, and went to her phone for another player and dare. She was about to say who was next, but a familiar voice full of dark humor called out to them. They all turned to see none other than Kaito and Meiko. Miku physically stiffened, and Mikuo, Rin, and Teto started to glare.

"Geez, can't you feel the hostility, babe." Meiko said, and Kaito nodded while looking at Miku.

"Room for one more?" Kaito asked. Only to be answered with a big-fat no by Rin, Teto and Mikuo. "Come on guys, it doesn't have to be like that."

"You're right." Miku said. Everyone looked at her in shock, even Len, who didn't know what was going on, but could read the atmosphere. Kaito and Meiko looked at her in shock, but Miku looked at them with a sincere smile on her face. "It doesn't have to. Would you like to come play?"

The two nodded. And the two made their way over to Miku, but before they could sit Mikuo scooted closer to Miku's right and Teto hopped over to Miku's left. "Sorry." Mikuo said, glare replaced but an overly sparkled smile. "I was sitting here."

Teto face copied Mikuo's as she said: "Yeah, I remembered Ted and I were sitting here too. Right Ted?" Ted, not wanting to go against Teto, nodded and made his way over to sit next to her. "But you can sit over there where we were."

Meiko shrugged, but Kaito continued to look at Miku, who in turned, hided her face in Mikuo shoulder. After a moment, they walked over to the empty spot, and sat down. Everything was silent for a while, but Teto's evil smirk returned again.

"Okay." she said, getting her phone up again, and pressing the play button after added the two new players. "Let's see, oh what do you know, Kaito. It's your turn." If whoever sat next to her (Rei) looked over, they'd be able to see that Lenka's name had popped up on the screen. "Truth or Dare." her voice lack the playfulness it had easier, and was now replaced with seriousness.

"Um, truth, I guess." he said. Teto's fingers didn't even touch the phone's screen, instead, she just said it up straight.

"Ok, Kaito just what the fuck are you two doing here?" she said without any hesitation at all.

"What?" Kaito said, almost offended. "Okay you guys, I get it. I broke up with Miku, and you guys are mad about it-"

"Broke up?" Teto asked. "You cheated on her, you little slut bag."

"Okay, and I get that, and I'm sorry, so can't we just drop it?"

"Why, and you've been trying to attack her self-esteem ever sense you broke up with her!" Rin added. "You-"

"Guys!" Miku finally yelled out. They all looked at her to see her with a sad smile on her face. "It's fine. I told you guys it was fine. I'm over it, so let's just drop it okay? Besides, I-I found someone else, so I'm not worried about him anymore."

Everyone looked at each other and nodded, then looked at Miku and smiled. Miku smiled back and looked at Teto, who sighed and looked at her phone. She looked at Lenka and said it was her turn, and she chose truth. She clicked and clicked until it showed. She blushed and started to laugh. Everyone looked at her crazy, and she showed Miku and Mikuo, and not long after, started laughing as well.

"Come on! What is it!" Lily yelled. Teto waited till her laughing had calmed down some and told her, while Miku and Mikuo stiffened a laugh.

"L-Lenka… when was… the last time… y-y-you watched porn! AHAHAHAHAHA!" she tried her best, but ended up laughing even harder. Everyone started laughing, while Rinto just looked shocked, and then turned to his girlfriend.

Lenka blushed and tried to frown, but it came out as a pout. "I've never watched p-po- that stuff a day of my life!"

"'Tis true." Lily said, "Lenka's as innocent as Rin, maybe even more. Who knows." she shrugged, and everyone dead down the laughter. "Okay, so who's next. This shit is starting to get funny."

"Ohh, Rin~~" Teto said, smirk quickly coming back. "Truth or Dare~~"

"Dare me up something good, Teto!" Rin said, excitedly. And everyone sweat-dropped, thinking she was too eager to be a victim. Teto smirk turned into a happy smile.

"That a girl!" Teto said, clicking 'dare' and waiting for it to show, and as soon as it did, her smirk returned. "Rin, I dare you to nibble on Len's ear lobe."

Rin clutched her hand in determination, and nodded. She turned to Len, grabbed his shoulder, and began to gently bite on Len's ear. He, in return, shivered and blush, then grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back. He looked at Rinto, whose face was saying "better had" and was nodding.

Teto, on another hand, had nearly died of laughter, along with Lily, Rei, Mikuo, and Miku. She sighed in satisfaction and said, "Okay, Rin that's enough." Rin nodded as she proceeded to fumble with her phone. "Okay Ted, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

Teto gulped, not expecting him to answer so forward. "O-okay." she looked over the dare, saying: "Ted, I dare you to play seven-minutes in Heaven with- ECK!" she yelled, tossing her phone shocked at the dare. Everyone looked at her confused as she started to blush. Ted grabbed her phone and read the dare, he mumbled a oh and smirked.

"Well, what's it say?" Len said, pulling Rin's bow that was still on his head. Ted handed him the phone and he read it out loud. "Ted, I dare you to play seven-minutes in Heaven with Teto- oh." everyone looked over at Teto who was still blushing. Ted got up, and grabbed Teto's hand.

"Where should we go?" he asked them. Everyone hmm'd, and Rin said:

"The living room? I mean we're all outside, We could all stay here, you two go in the living room and we'll get you when time's up."

Ted nodded and headed to the house. As they left, they could hear oh's, ah's, dog-whistles and the likes. To Ted, it didn't matter, but Teto found it even more embarrassing. They were soon in the house, too soon for Teto's likings, and the door closed behind them.

~~~~Teto's P.O.V~~~~

Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Te-Ted wants to play seven-minutes-in Heaven with me! I-I do understand that I'm his g-g-g-girlfriend, b-but still! He grabbed me and sat me down at the couch. He walked over to the window and closed the curtain, and all I could hear were boo's.

Those dicks.

He walked over to me and smiled. I blushed and nearly fainted, but I held fast. "Teto.." I heard him say, I looked him straight in the eyes. "Are you okay with this?"

I blushed and nodded. "Y-yes. Y-you?"

He smiled and nodded. He put his hand on my cheek and ran it down to my chin, lifting it. Catching on to what he was doing, I closed my eyes. I waited, but after a few minutes got tired of waiting and pushed myself forward, suddenly feeling his warm lips hit mine. I smiled into the kiss, happy that after so long, I finally got a kiss from Ted Kasane. Then, something wet and warm touched my lip. H-his tongue!

I realized what he was doing, and opened my mouth and a little. He did it, and roamed the inside of my mouth. I jumped when his tongue touched mine, and almost pulled away, but Ted panicked (I think) and pushed forward, making me fall on my back, that didn't stop him though. Instead, his hand ran up my calf slowly, tilted his head to the side, and deepened the kiss.

Well that escalated quickly..

I cupped his face and hit his glasses. I pulled away, took off the glasses, and went back in for it.

It's a good thing I'm wearing shorts. If not, my friends might believe I have a chance of getting preggors in here. Then again, maybe not. No one would believe Ted was here doing this stuff. Matter of fact, _I _wouldn't believe his was happening if it wasn't right now.

Speaking of things I can't believe, Ted just put his hand in my shirt. I gasped loudly, and Ted pulled away and sat up. I looked up at him, full of questions. What just happened? Are we going any farther? _Why'd he stop? _Being one of the question I asked most.

"S-sorry, I-I don't know what I was doing." he said. I tilted my head, not that he would know since he turned around after he said that. I put my hand on his arm and he turned to look at me.

I smiled gently and said: "Ted, it's alright. You don't have to be ashamed, I'll love you no matter what." he smiled with me, and I started to giggle.

"What? What is it?" he asks, looking at me confused, making me laugh more. "Teto? What?"

He starts to whine so I kissed his cheek, and it seemed to have shut him up. "I was just thinking about how much you really are Len's best friend, you know?"

Ted put his hand on his chin, and chuckled. "Yeah. I guess I am." he leaned in again to kiss me, and I did as well. Our lips collided and I felt a spark. He wasted no time in adding his tongue into the kiss, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer than probably physically possible. We parted when we were almost out of breathe, and were about to kiss again until Lily came in and yelled time's up.

We fixed out clothes and hair, and headed out side and sat in our spot, also getting knowingly. I stuck my tongue out, and put my head on Ted's shoulder.

"So, who's next?" Mikuo asked. I pulled out my phone and pressed play. I pointed to him. "Fudge."

"T or D." I said. Unknown to him, I knocked up the setting by one star. Only for him, and Miku.

"Dare." he finally said. I smirked, and clicked said button. I read the dare to myself, and then kissed my phone. This is why I love you babe.

"I dare you to unhook Miku's bra without removing her clothing." I said, reading the dare. He and Miku blush, and he looks at her. She nods, silently telling him it's alright. Then, with a blush still on his face, he reaches one hand behind her back, and unhooks it, just like that. Miku shrieks, and covers her chest, holding up her bra I'm sure.

"Dude," Len says. "you did that with one hand?" Mikuo just nodded. "I can't even do that!"

"Mikuo eyes widened. "You of all people can't do that?" Len shook his head, and Rei joined the conversation.

"Yeah, I had tried doing that once, but ended up looking stupid. Ruined the whole mood."

"You've got to teach me that." Ted said. "Is it easier than it looks?"

"Nope." Len answered.

"Nu-uh." Rei seconded it, shaking his head.

"All it takes is practice."

"Which I'm sure Len's had a lot of." Rinto joked. Len glared at him, almost pouting.

"Hey, that's a little offensive. Even so, I still don't have it."

"But really," Ted said. "How'd you do that?"

"It's really easy actually." Mikuo answered. All the boys disagreed with him. "Yeah really, all you gotta do it grab the-"

"CAN YOU GUYS STOP TAKING ABOUT IT AND HOOK IT BACK UP!" Miku finally yelled, still blushing. Everyone laughs, but Mikuo goes behind her and hook it back up. She rolled her shoulders. "Geez, who's next?"

"Kaito." he gulped. "Truth or Dare~"

"Truth."

"You pussy." I mumbled, but instead of sulking about it, I hiked up the settings to super dirty. "Fine. Pfft. Have you ever been caught masturbating? If yes, explain."

"Why do so many of these questions have something to do with masturbating.." Lenka sulked. Everyone turned to Kaito, waiting for the answer.

"No." Kaito said, glaring at me, almost challenging to say something. I smirked, but shrugged nonetheless, going to the other person.

"Ah~, old Rin-to. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Ohh, someone's feeling risky." I'll keep the settings up for this one. "Okay-WOAH, WOAH, WOAH, WE CAN'T DO THAT! THIS FANFICTION IS RATED-T!" I go to the next one. "Man, you're lucky this is rated-T, I swear. Okay, I found a decent one, I dare you to pick up Lily and throw her-"

"I can do that!"

"-on the bed."

"Fuck. Decline."

"Are you serious!?" everyone yelled. He nodded, so we just dropped it. "Lily, it's your turn."

"Didn't I already go?"

"Probably. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Get as close as you can to Rei without touching him."

"He's already on my lap, I think this valuate the one from before."

"Fine, fine. I'll give you another. Okay. I dare you to talk dirty in Rei's ear for one minute."

"No thank you. Decline."

"Why is everyone declining now? You guys are no fun. Next person!" I say. Fumbling with my phone. "Rei, T or D~!"

"Truth."

"Where is the most unexpected place you've done _it _in?"

"Truthfully, the bathroom shower."

"What?" everyone mumbled.

"Yeah, so, it was the morning and I was doing my morning things when all of a sudden-"

"No, no, we're good, please don't explain!" Everyone seemed to yell. Finally after a few more rounds, their parents show up. They looked at us like we were crazy. I would too, I mean look at us. Len had Rin's bow and clips in his hair, Rinto was dressed in Rin's clothes and vice versa, Lily had Rei on her lap like a baby, Kaito had nothing but his scarf on, Meiko had Kaito's pants on her head like a hat and wrapped the legs around her face, Lenka had on nothing but Kaito's shirt, Mikuo was wearing Miku's skirt while Miku seemed normal wearing his pants, and Ted and mine's hair and clothes were messed up.

"Um, we can… explain-"

"No, no you can't." Lola said. "Rin, Rinto, Lily, _Len_, in the house. Everyone else _leave."_ everyone, even me, got up and ran down the street towards my house. What can I say, Rin's mom scares me.

Like a lot.

**End of the chapter. **

**Sorry to everyone who reviewed, I might PM you who reviewed, but I can't at the moment. I would just like to thank you all for reviewing and I hope you will continue to read and review on my stories. **

**R&R! **


End file.
